Runaway Wolf
by jetbstraub
Summary: Jimmy's always been afraid of one thing. His past catching up with him. Then his worse nightmare happens one day. What will he do now? He can't re-live his worse nightmare but can he leave everything he has behind? He decides not to risk it and runs. Now he has team Gibbs and others after him. Will they understand why he ran?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS or BTVS. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. JetbStraub owns any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not following the NCIS Series. Happy Reading Jet!

Runaway Wolf

Chapter 01

Jimmy walked inside Autopsy a lot on his mind. His older brother Clark had called him last night. At first the conversation was nice and easy going Clark wished him a happy birthday and they talked about this or that. Spending a few minutes just catching up on each other's life. Then his brother brought the past up and began making demands of him. Things Clark knew he wouldn't, no couldn't do. Jimmy swore to himself years ago he left that life behind him and he'd never go back. The call ended with them shouting at each other.

Jimmy sighed he thought Clark understood. Obviously Clark was just buying time until Jimmy changed his mind or was forced back. Jimmy sighed again as his mind ran with the harsh words used last night. Shaking his head he needed to stop thinking about this he had work to do before Dr. Mallard arrived. He knew he'd have to make some hard choices and soon. But for right now he had work to do and put his headphones on. Cleaning the autopsy room to prepare for the day was mindless work. He got cleaning pushing his problems for the moment out of his mind and letting the music and familiar movement of cleaning take over his body's movements and thoughts. An hour later he was scared out of his wits when he felt a firm hand land on his shoulder.

"Dr. Mallard you scared me. Did you want to speak to me about something?" Jimmy asked a little nervous at the glare he was receiving.

"Yes Dr. Palmer there is a lot I would like to speak to you about. Along with a lot I feel you need to answer for. However that discussion will have to wait for another time I'm afraid. Jethro would like to see you upstairs. It seems your brother had a very interesting discussion with him last night. Jethro then called me to see if I knew anything about what he was told. Which sadly I didn't. After we discussed what to do about this information. A pack meeting was called early this morning. In that meeting the pack was also informed about what your brother had to say and how we can best help you with the information given to us. Jethro and the pack are now waiting for you upstairs to discuss that outcome." Ducky said.

"My brother?" Jimmy said weakly.

"Yes young man. Your brother otherwise known as your Alpha. The one you neglected to mention having. Even if you chose not to mention your brother. Which is your right. You should have told me as your Boss that you're a shifter. Are you aware how dangerous that was to keep to yourself? Not only at crime scenes, but with the work we do." Ducky sighed and rained in his temper and said calmly. "I don't want to go over these things now. But rest assure we will be talking later Dr. Palmer. For now my best advice when you get upstairs and speak with Jethro and his pack. Is watch what you say my boy. Most of them are hurt and more than a little angry with you. As well they should be my boy. Given all you've hidden from us in the years we've known you."

Jimmy gulped in fear and disbelief. Mostly he was terrified that his worst nightmare would come true. That his life as he knew it would no longer belonged to him. Moreover, there was nothing he could do to stop it no matter what he said or did.

Ducky saw the fear. But thought Jimmy was afraid of how he thought people would react to him keeping secrets. He reasoned a little fear was deserved and that it would only last until the young man went upstairs. Once with the pack he would be confronted and then welcomed as well as comforted. So keeping a stern tone he said. "Now off with you Jethro and the pack is waiting for you. You had best get up there before someone is sent to collect you. I will meet you up there in a few moments." Ducky then turned Jimmy around and gave him a healthy swat to get him going.

Jimmy walked out numb. He mindlessly pushed the elevator button to go upstairs. When his inner wolf started screaming at him. "Are you insane? Why are you going up there? Just so the new Alpha and his pack can use and abuse us on a whim. Don't you remember the fear we use to live in? Do you want to live like that again?"

Jimmy snapped out of his shock and gave back a firm. HELL NO! In return to his inner wolf and began forming a plan. When the elevator doors opened Jimmy had a plan. A risky plan but a plan none the less.

Jimmy kept his face blank not letting his nervousness show just in case he was seen by passerby. He got onto the elevator to make Dr. Mallard think he was doing as he was told. He stopped the elevator a floor up and then took the stairs back down to the Autopsy floor. He then carefully made his way to the men's room close to autopsy. All the way being very careful not to be seen or heard. He kept a brisk but normal walk so not to raise alarms just in case other Agents or NCIS Staff did see him. He waited until Dr. Mallard entered the elevator and the doors closed. After making sure the coast was clear Jimmy snuck back into autopsy. He didn't have time to go home so he would have to make do with what was on hand here at work. Knowing he was on borrowed time. He grabbed his backpack that he always carried to work. Thinking twice he grabbed the go bag from his office that everyone on Gibbs team had. Then his motorcycle helmet and emergency cash from his desk. Then he made himself walk the same way as before not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

Jimmy made his way through the back route and out of the building. He knew Dr. Mallard was upstairs by now. Gibbs had to know he disobeyed orders and more than likely had people searching for him. Jimmy jumped at every sound expecting someone to pop up at any second and drag him upstairs kicking and screaming but he kept going until he reached the exit. He sighed in relief when he got to his motorcycle but didn't really relax fully until he was miles away. Knowing how quickly Gibbs could mobilizes the team. Jimmy made one stop that was risky but he had no choice but to take the risk. He stopped at his bank and withdrew as much cash as he could and visited his safe deposit box. Now he had keys to a place to stay until he came up with a plan.

Jimmy drove most of that afternoon and into early evening. He wouldn't reach his destination until the next morning or afternoon depending on traffic and how many stops he made. He had waited to stop until he was as far away from NCIS headquarters as possible. He hadn't wanted to stop for at least another hour or so. But he knew he was far enough away that the chance he'd be recognized was small. The team travel for cases but he rarely did and as long as he kept a low profile he'd be ok. Besides he was starving and his gas tank about empty. So he got food first at a fast food place connected to a gas station and ate. Then went to the gas station mini store bought gas as well as bottled water and a few snacks for the road.

After putting things away and gassing up. He was just getting back on his bike to leave when his cell phone went off. He cursed and told himself not to look but did anyways. He unlocked it and seeing a familiar number hit ignore. When his message page opened he winced at what he saw: 305 missed calls. 355 missed texts. 405 voice mails.

Hmm that can't be good. Ok so they knew he ran. His brother probably knew as well. He figured the minute Dr. Mallard showed up alone. That they would know he disobeyed and not much longer after that figure out he ran. Now the question was. Did he go back and just deal with the fall out? Or keep going. If he went back right now. He could admit he rabbited because he got scared. That the thought of returning to a pack terrified him to his very core. He knew he'd be in deep trouble for it with everyone and get punished for it. But that only scared him more.

Hmm he sat on his bike thinking and holding his phone weighing his options. When he felt the phone come alive in his hand and looked down to see two pairs of green eyes staring back at him. He yelped and dropped it. He then heard a bunch of tiny voices. All fighting to be heard over each other but the message the same from them all. They all demanded he stop running and do as he was told and return to NCIS. NOW!

Jimmy's memory flashed of his last Alpha demanding he do as he was told and the pain involved no matter what he did. His eyes hardened as he made his choice. He picked up the phone and yelled into startled green eyes. "No!" Then stomped on the phone until the voices stopped shouting demands. Flinging the pieces into the nearest dumpster. He got on his bike and road away as fast as he dared. He didn't stop shaking until a few hours later but convinced himself he was cold and put a coat on at a rest stop and continued on.

Jimmy road all night and ended up at his father cabin as the sun was coming up over the hill behind it. Sighing he rubbed his tired eyes as he unlocked the door and locked the door behind him. Before he dropped his gear shrugged his jacket off and hit the couch fast asleep. Opening his eyes hours later he sat up and looked out the front window. He was alarmed not knowing where he was at first. Looking around he relaxed when he remembered. Grinning he went into the kitchen swearing when he saw empty cupboards. Shrugging he went out the backdoor and after undressing shifted. It wouldn't be the first time he had to hunt for food to get by.

After finding a rabbit or two and eating his fill. Finished he ran through the trees feeling free and enjoying himself. He found the stream he and his brother played in as cubs. After cleaning up as a wolf he shifted back to clean off as a man. It took a while to clean road dust, sweat and other things he would rather not think of off. Afterwards he had a relaxing swim. Finally feeling good he got out of the water. As he dried in the sun he started thinking. He loved the cabin but he needed money to live on which meant a job. He wondered what kind of job he should get. A Doctor was out he couldn't use his real name which meant no credentials or work history. Sighing he decided he put off going back to the cabin long enough. He needed to start making plans for the future. So he shifted and after a good shake he started to run back.

As he made his way back. He was weighing the pros and cons of different jobs and staying off the radar until his brother and the others stopped looking. He sighed he couldn't even think their names. It was too fresh and it hurt he had to leave them behind. But he wouldn't go through that life again waiting until...

Stopping mid thought as he got near the cabin again and could smell intruders. He growled low in his throat. Slowing moving up toward the cabin he heard two people moving around inside. Quietly shifting to human he re-dress in the clothes he left by the back door then moving quietly he listened.

"So what now Tim? You seem to know how the gremlin thinks. Even his brother didn't think he'd come here. He said neither of them have been here in years. How'd you know?"

"Jimmy needed a place to plan Tony and he feels safe here. In DC to many people know him and us. From what Clark said they spent summers here as cubs. From the look of things Jimmy crashed hard and woke up only a few hours ago. The kitchen doesn't have any food. He's probably hunting right now or even taking a swim in the lake out back. Jimmy knows how to live off the land and hide here. Clark told us that much. So we have to wait for him to return. There is not point chasing Jimmy in the forest. When we could be standing next to him and not know it. Just relax Tony, Jimmy's bike is here and we found a pile of clothes by the back door. He'll be back if only to get his clothes and bike. In the meantime start thinking about how we convince Jimmy it a good idea to come back with us."

"How about this? We kick his ass for running. Then handcuff him and throw him in the trunk and drive home. Then once we get home we tell Gibbs and his brother he's in the trunk. Then stand back as they kick his ass. Then when there done we hand him over to Ducky and Abby. If he tries to run again. Then it's our turn again. And we keep repeating said Ass kicking's until he realizes we love the little gremlin and he's part of our pack."

"Yeah I'm sure that'll work. He's already scared of us Tony. How is scaring him more going to help?"

"Well then you tell me your bright idea Tim."

"We could talk to him. Maybe see why he's afraid of us Tony? Maybe help him realize he's already a member of the pack."

"How do we do that? Neither of us know what makes the gremlin tick. Nor do we know anything about his past. Hell until yesterday none of us knew he was a shifter."

"So we get to know him. Some things we already know as his friends. The rest we get to know as his pack mates. We didn't know everything about each other when we first met Tony."

"Ok fine. So we get to know him but we still are short one gremlin Tim."

"He'll be back Tony. Just be patience."

Jimmy barely stopped himself from banging his head on the side of the cabin. Tim and Tony had found him and Clark helped them. Dam he knew they'd call him. He held in a growl. He needed a plan. How the hell did he get out of this? Two of them and one of him. Think Palmer. You need a way out that the two inside won't think of. Come on think there has to be a way. It's not like he can just drive off…

Wait a minute his dad's jeep. If he could get to the garage without being seen. The jeep was made for back roads. Quietly he moved around the house and around out back. He got into the garage and opened the door. He grinned when he opened the garage door and saw his dad's jeep. He was half way home now he just hoped it had gas and ran.

Thanking his lucky stars that the guy who took care of the property. Also took care that the jeep was still running good and with a full tank. He knew hiring him was a good idea. A few minutes later, he was clear of the house and down the road when he saw Tim and Tony chasing him cursing. He grinned waving sarcastically when he left them in the dust.

His grin faded when he saw both of them disappear though. Dam they were getting the car. Think Palmer think. He needed to hide out long enough to go back and get his bike and bag. A plan started to form when he looked at the gearshift. He had 4 wheel drive and had spent summers going mudding with his brother and cousins in these mountains. Grinning wider he slowed down letting them think he was giving up. He speed up as soon as they caught up. Then he headed for the mountains and were he knew was a much used mud pit. Tony and Tim were city boys let's see them keep up.

Two hours later Jimmy stopped and leaned out his window and said. "Are ether of you hurt?"

Tony and Tim glared but shook their heads.

Tony said. "We're not hurt. Just stuck in the mud and the doors are jammed shut because the car is coated in several layers of mud. We know you did this on purpose. Help us out of here or call a tow truck Palmer. Come on you've had your little adventure it's over now."

Jimmy smirking folded his arms and rested them on the window frame of the door and said. "Now why would I help you two city boys? Your stuck right where I want you two to be. Now I can collected my things at the cabin and be on my way. But don't worry your pretty little heads. Once I'm far enough away. Then I'll send help. So sit tight not that you two have much of a choice. Oh and I'll even be nice and have them contact Gibbs. Make sure to let him know you're ok but unreachable. See what a nice guy I am. Bye for now city boys."

Jimmy waved as he left the two shouting Agent stuck in the mud. He doubled back but decided to keep the jeep. His father had left it to him along with the cabin. Clark was left everything else. Jimmy stopped long enough to hose of the mud, loaded his bike in the back and was on his way. After he left town he hit up the first gas station he saw and did as before eating and buying drinks as well as snacks for the road. Once he gas up he made the called to the Sheriff. He kindly told him about the two men he came across stuck in the mud. He lied and told him they told him they were NCIS Agents and had asked him to have someone to call their Boss Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs at NCIS in DC. Jimmy explained to the sheriff he'd seen them on his way back from hiking and didn't want to get stuck with them. So he promised to call from the first phone he reached since he didn't have one at his cabin. So after he pack his gear and headed out of town. This phone at the gas station was the first phone he saw and he'd done his duty.

Jimmy laughed with the sheriff about city folk as he disconnected the call. He knew the Sheriff would find out he lied but he wasn't really concerned. He doubted he'd remember his voice and he introduced himself as Anthony McGee. Oh he knew the team, specifically Tony and Tim would be gunning for him now. Especially for the name but it had been fun and once they calmed down he was sure they'd appreciate the irony. Either way he had things to do and they would be free to start hunting him again soon.

Jimmy chuckled as he started up the Jeep and drove away. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last he heard of NCIS. That group wouldn't give up and neither would his brother. But for now all of them were clueless of his plans, so was he regretfully. But he had a full tank of gas, plenty of food, drinks and cash on hand.

Despite the circumstances Tony was right about one thing this was an adventure. One that he planned to work out in his favor. As he drove he thought about where to go. Finally he smirked when the perfect place flashed in his mind. California if he went to the Northern part it was full of small towns and if he played his cards right. He could find a jobs without too many questions. Mind made up. He put his sunglasses on. Turned the radio on and up. Then he grinned as he sang along with the radio as he drove to his new location and his next adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Jimmy stretched and yawned then turned his alarm off getting up and dressed, he headed out. He went running every morning at the same time. He loved it that early. The sun was rising and the small little town he lived a few miles away from was just waking up. He waved back as business owners opened their doors and yelled hello or wave as he ran past. This was his favorite part of the day. He'd run into town to get breakfast along with the local and world newspapers. After a relaxing breakfast and getting up to date on the happenings in the world. He'd head home to shower and get ready for his job, which he did in his office at home. He loved his job and he had literally stumbled on it by accident.

Jimmy grinned as he thought back. After ditching Tim and Tony. He got as far away as he could. However when he started feeling tired early the next morning. He found the smallest hotel he could and he paid cash for a room. He knew he had to be even more careful now but he needed to sleep and make plans. Not just fly by the seat of his pants that is what he figured almost got him caught. He hadn't thought it through and well between his brother and skilled Agents it didn't take much to find him. Now every move he made he needed at least to backups. Paranoid yes, but he had to be. Like the old saying goes. It's not paranoia if they really are out to get you.

After sleeping he went across the way and paid cash for gas, a map and some food. Then he went back to his room to make a plan. After eating he realized he was going through a lot of cash just with gas and food. So he started first by counting the cash he had on hand. Next he decided the amount he needed that he could live comfortably on. After that the amount he'd set aside just in case the car broke down or another emergency popped up. Keeping with his plan for California. He decided he could not risk going straight there. Besides he needed a job and soon. The cash he had would not last him long at this rate. He would need to eat and he literally had the clothes he had on, one change of clothes besides that, one pair of sneakers and a winter coat that had seen better days. First he decided that just like when he reach California. He'd stick to small towns as he traveled and he'd mostly travel at night. Less traffic and he'd always been a night person anyways. To do that he'd need some warm clothes and a better coat.

After a nap and a stop at Wal-Mart for some warm clothes and a coat, he found on a clearance rack that he loved instantly. He changed in the bathroom and with a plan in mind he set out briefly stopping at a favorite place for dinner not sure if he'd see it again in California and so far he hadn't. For the next few months he stuck to unskilled jobs in small towns that gave him the cash he needed and a little extra for splurges now and then. But he kept that to a minimum and stuck to his budget.

Jimmy smiled proud of himself that he stuck to the budget it had help him in the long run. After going town to town for a while it got old fast. He enjoyed interacting with people and helping them. At first he could only find jobs that lasted a few days to a week at most but he made enough to get by and had a nice sum for emergency money. As time went on he started thinking how he could make better money that lasted longer and help people at the same time. The only thing he could think of was starting his own business. The problem was he needed one that he could do anywhere as he couldn't settle anywhere just yet. But what kind of business. He spent several days thinking about it as he moved on from his last town enough money in his pocket to last him a while.

Jimmy smirked as he remembered a week later. He was in a corner store market in another small town. He had seen a sign in the window for temp help. When he overheard the owner say he needed to track down a part for his older model car and with his store and family he just didn't have the time. Jimmy offered to do it for a fee. He found it and was paid well for it. The next person asked him to do some research on a Book he was writing and again he met the request and was paid well for it. Word got around and he found he had a knack for it. He found things for people items or research that they didn't have time to do themselves.

From his days in medical school, he was use to research and he enjoyed it. He had kept it up at NCIS but his research projects became more varied after medical school. Often times Dr. Mallard would have him read through old autopsies of cold cases to broaden his knowledge. And he would end up doing research on this or that that he found interesting. A few times he ended up finding things others missed or deemed unimportant that broke the case. Often times surprising the older Doctor by what he found and more than a few had been solved that way.

He slowed down as he felt a catch in his throat as he thought of Dr. Mallard and the friends he made at NCIS. Abby, Tony, Tim and yeah even Gibbs with his gruff tough love. Memories flashed as he ran faster of times with them all. Until he had to stop running and rub his eyes clear of moisture. They might be after him but he still missed them. Hell he even missed his stupid brother. Although he wanted to deck him. He still missed the idiot.

Shaking his head, he pushed the painful memories aside. And brought himself back to reminiscing on his much loved job to cheer himself up as he started running again. He didn't use his full name and had started using JP. He had thought it was too obvious but he wanted to keep at least part of who he was. So while nervous he used JP and nothing came of it to his shock. He had traveled for a while finding this and that. Doing so he built his bank account and got a nice little list of regular clients. But as his client list grew and he kept trying his best to save every penny he could. More and more of his work was research. And he started developing a problem. As the research picked up he was able to travel less and less. The hotel bills where he stayed to do his research although as inexpensive as he could get away with and be safe and comfortable. They were still eating away at his savings. Not that he could complain he still made a nice living but still things add up fast.

Finally he decided he'd risk it all on a trip to Las Vegas to find a book a client wanted. He was there for two weeks and was scared the entire time that he'd be found being in such a high profile place. But eventually he found the book and won big time in the casino and decided that why luck was with him. That settling somewhere was worth the risk of being caught.

He pooled all the money he saved and won on the trip. Surprised at how much it was but pleased as well. He found a beautiful house that he paid cash for and settled here three months ago. He had been worried it would lead his brother and Gibbs right to his door but nope. He had his own little slice of heaven on earth and he was loving every minute of it.

Jimmy sighed for once happy and content with life. He thanked the woman when his number was called and picked up his breakfast. Puzzled when she patted his hand with a sad smile and told him. No charge dear. Heading over to an outside table to enjoy the summer sun and ocean breeze as he ate and read the papers. Opening his coffee to let it cool he opened the local paper and blinked at what he saw on the front page. Himself.

Reading the headline made him get moving. He told himself he still might have a chance if he hurried. Refolding it and taking it with him so he could read it later. He hightailed it home leaving his food and coffee on the table. Hoping he could be gone before they arrived. When he got there he knew it was too late. His driveway had a strange car parked in it but he knew it was them.

Dam it didn't they ever give up!

Swearing under his breath he quietly made his way into the trees that lined his house. Going up to one that was hidden from view. He grabbed the bag he hid in the tree for just this reason. Hidden by the trees he stripped and shoved his clothes in the bag with the paper then wrapped the bag around his waist and shifted. The bag was uncomfortable around his middle but didn't imped his running as a wolf and he'd need the clothes later. Going up and around to the back of his property with the trees as coverage he went to the one splurge that he allowed himself. Just like the bag, he hid it if anyone ever showed up and he was cornered. A tree house built well hidden in the trees on the back of his property so he'd have a place to hide. Shifting again at the base of the tree he quietly pulled the hidden rope and not really caring about modesty climbed up. Once inside he pulled the rope up and went inside. He dressed and sat down to read the paper.

**Local Man is found by long lost Family!**

He cursed at the pictures. In full color side by side there were pictures of him the day he graduated medical school and one of him running that he didn't know was taken. He read the article and began seething. His brother it seemed had declared him missing a week after he left DC and claimed he and his friends were ever so worried. It was a hard luck story made to pull at the heart strings of any who read it. They claimed he left after a misunderstanding and disappeared. Foul play wasn't suspected he left on his own and had remain gone. But they claimed with no contact, his family and friends were concerned about him. The search was being done by family and friends the authorities were not involved. Mostly his family and friends missed him and wanted him to let them know if he was alright and that they hoped to one day clear up the misunderstanding and have him back among them.

Jimmy threw the paper down in disgust. Nowhere did it mention that most of his supposed concerned friends were Agents themselves. At least that was something in his favor. But it also annoyed him what was written. Now everyone would be watching for him. The small town he lived by word traveled fast and was a close nit community. Everyone would want to help him reunite with his family and friends. Just like more than a few would just want to know all the juicy details to fuel the gossip in town. The women who he mainly bought breakfast from obviously knew. He fumed wondering how many more would know just by stopping in for breakfast this morning.

Fuming he paced not sure what to do. Even if they didn't catch him today. All his brother and the rest would have to is wait. And someone in town would eventually help them thinking they were doing the right thing. Dam-it to hell.

Jimmy sighed and realizing he was hungry because he left his breakfast behind. He went to see what food or water he had. Cursing when he realized he planned to put food up there but had forgotten to. He sighed at least he had bottled water. He grabbed one and sat in the corner to think. On the one hand he knew he was busted. He could leave and risk them catching him later. Or just go in the house where he knew they'd be waiting. 'His own house was a dam trap.' He rolled his eyes as he growled but pushed the anger aside as he pushed ahead with his thought. Which should he do? Walk into the trap they surely set or wait until they left and then wait for the ambush somewhere else. Growling deep in his throat. He was frustrated at his choices. He could leave and live as a wolf and start over. But how many times could he start over as they kept after him.

Getting up he went over and opened the window near the floor laying down and looked over the property. After his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the morning sun. Jimmy could see them moving around his house. His teeth gritted when he saw them going through his house. He settled in to watch them he could see them but couldn't be seen. Jimmy figured if he couldn't eat or sleep he might as well enjoy the show.

Jimmy smirked when that evening as the sun went down McGee was handed his laptop. They had checked the house over several times. Going through everything then putting things back. Which made him wonder why at first. Until he realized they probably didn't think he knew they were there and were trying to hide their search.

They spoke to his neighbors and gotten nothing but polite smiles and closed doors with no information. Jimmy smiled his neighbors were wary of new people and even more so of the authorities. Since Gibbs and his team all screamed cop. No one would talk to them. Most of his neighbors hadn't even met him until he had lived there a month and that was mostly by walking by and stopping to chat now and then. His neighbors weren't law breakers. Just mostly small families or retirees that like their quiet lives. They minded their own business and expected the same from the people around them.

Jimmy move slowly stretching his limbs and settled in to watch again. He saluted the geek and wished him luck. One of his friends turned client made McGee look like an amateur when it came to computers. Jimmy knew any computer he owned if found was a risk if McGee got his hands on it, double the risk if Abby helped him. So he waved her fee when he found her the book she wanted and promised her a discount on future things he found for her. If she protected and backed up his laptop and any future electronics he owned.

Early the next morning McGee was still trying to get into his laptop. He had gone from an amused smirk at the sarcastic prompts that popped up as he tried different things to crack it. To grumbling and cursing under his breath and glaring as everything he tried failed. Jimmy was smiling in amusement as he watched from the treehouse. He had thought about introducing the two computer geeks. Often wondering if the world would ever be the same if they teamed up. He shuddered at the thought and forced the image out of his head.

An hour later he wasn't smiling anymore. He was puzzled as to why they were leaving. They had been there since yesterday morning and now the sun was barely up and they were leaving. Something wasn't right, it had to be a trap.

Hours later Jimmy was tired and very grumpy. When they left this morning they hadn't returned and as far as he could tell left no surprises for him. He had left his breakfast on the table the day before. Then spent all day and that night watching them and now today watching afraid to sleep or turn away from the window in case they returned.

Jimmy was trying to decide if he should risk going into the house. He could eat, possibly shower or not risk it and stay put. An hour later he was fighting to stay awake and thinking up possible escape plans. He knew going in the house was a trap. Every fiber in his being said it was. But his own eyes watched them leave and not return, but he reasoned he was tired and it was possible he could have missed them. But then dismissed it as soon as he thought it as being paranoid. He had watched he didn't missed them. The house was empty.

But to be safe he could wait until dawn shift and leave his clothes. Wolves were common up here so locals wouldn't think twice if they saw him. He could hunt find a cave or a hollow tree and get some sleep. Then once he was fed and rested make his escape that way. He would have to live as his wolf for a while. Then when he was far enough away start over as a man. The first thing he'd have to find would be clothes. As the bag around a wolf would give him away. But it might work. But his inner voice argued. What if they were hunting themselves? He be caught and have no clothes if he was caught in wolf form. Nope not a good plan.

Dam, Dam and Double Dam. Ok now he felt like a child. Make a choice already he told himself. Ok he'd go down look around. If everything was clear he'd shift and sneak up on the house. If nobody was there he'd go inside grab food and more water then come back. Twenty minutes tops. As he climbed down he knew this was a mistake. His mind screamed trap and stupid, stupid idiot mistake. But two days without food and sleep. Right now of the two his stomach he could take care of, sleep would have to wait.

Seeing it all clear. Jimmy put his clothes in the bag and shifted sneaking up to the house. Getting dressed again he snuck up to the window he sniffed. He smelled no fresh scents and sensed no movement. He entered the house and made his way to the kitchen and decided to just eat standing in the kitchen. After he ate he was relieved and laughing at himself for being paranoid. They probably had to get back they all had jobs after all. He decided to take a shower before re-stocking the treehouse. After all he reasoned better safe than sorry. They could return at any time.

Shaking his head again he headed upstairs going over in his head what he needed to pack up. After a long shower he went back downstairs bag over his shoulder. After a stop in the kitchen to add the water and food to the backpack. He was busy figuring out things he could store safely in the treehouse. He had bought a few thing especially for that purpose but had forgotten to put them up there. Now he was considering what else in the house could he put up there? He had added a first aid kit to his bag and a flashlight.

Shaking his head at how comfortable he had gotten. Scolding himself on how it almost got him caught. He started to go out back intending on dropping the bag off and getting the paper from the tree house. He needed to see how he could spin this since they left and weren't coming back at least for now. As he showered he had started to consider moving on. Though he hated to do it he knew he had to, the team knew the house and probably his routine. The locals would buy the sob story and help them no matter what story he spun.

Distracted and going over his options mumbling under his breath. He didn't realize the scents were now stronger in the house until it was too late. He stopped and froze when he sensed movement behind him and then their scents hit him. Realizing they had mask their scents before and waited until either he tried to leave or the others returned. He tried to bolt towards the door and get away. But before he could take more than a step or two his arms were grabbed, his backpack taken and he was flipped around. A hand on each shoulder and his wrist held tightly in their other hand against his back as he was frog marched into the living room. Where his brother and Gibbs were waiting. That was the last thing he saw before the room went black as he fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Jimmy woke up sitting in an arm chair. Tim and Tony sitting on either side of him. Gibbs and his brother across from him. He stood to leave and four hands pulled him back into the chair and made him sit back down. A hand on each shoulder remained holding him in the chair. He glared furiously at Tim and Tony until they removed their hands off his shoulders. Then he moved his glare to his brother.

"James I believe I gave you an order. And instead of obeying me you ran. What do you have to say for yourself?" Clark said calmly.

Jimmy glared at him but didn't respond.

"You're only making it harder on yourself James. I know you don't want this but you don't have a choice. I am your Alpha and you will do as I say. Answer me what do you have to say for yourself." Clark said bringing a soft growl into his words as he spoke.

Jimmy's eyes shifted to green then back to blue as he remained quiet. But his glare intensified and his jaw hardened as he crossed his arms.

"Dam-it why do you have to be so stubborn? I'm not asking you to offer yourself to the new pack as anything but kin. Just join and let them look out for you as they help you find a mate. Aren't they already your friends and like your family? Would it be so hard to join there pack?" Clark said flabbergasted.

"I will never be in a pack or bow to another Alpha again. I don't answer to anyone but myself. Your my brother not my Alpha. I left that life behind me years ago." Jimmy said harshly his tone as close to growling as possible without actually growling.

Clark shook his head sadly at his younger brother. As Gibbs, Tony and Tim looked at the brother's in shock. They'd never heard Jimmy talk to anyone like that before. He was usually soft spoken and nervous as he spouted factoids and made uncomfortable comments. They never heard him so angry before.

Clark finally said with a sigh. "Jimmy I'm sorry but it doesn't work that way and you know it. When you left you were hurting and suffering in ways I couldn't even imagine. I didn't want to make it worse by forcing you to stay. So I didn't try to stop you and stopped anyone else from going after you. Several wanted you brought back and punished for leaving. Then force you to take your place in the pack, mate and all. I told them no you were to be left alone, until you turned 30. I was hoping you'd heal enough. So one day you could find your way back or find a pack that would accept you and you would accept them. When you found Gibbs I thought you had succeeded. Gibbs is a good Alpha that takes good care of his people. That's why I spoke to him about you joining his pack. You know our ways. If by 30 you have no mate one is found for you by your Alpha. If you don't joined a pack by then you know you have to return to us James."

"So things haven't changed since Uncle died? The Alpha still hides behind the old ways as he has his minions do his dirty work." Jimmy looked from Tony to Tim and sneered. "The guards may have changed but the message stayed the same. Your mine and I will do as I like with you and you will obey me. If I have to force you the pleasure will be mine, the pain all yours. So my lovely cub how much blood will you shed before you submit. When do the beatings and rapes start Clark? After all what else good am I as an unmated Submissive. So what did Alpha Gibbs give you for his new toy?"

Clark ignored the gasps and said angrily. "Dominates and Submissive alike are never forced to do anything they don't want to in my pack. Even if a mate has to be found for you. You will not be forced to mate until we find a good match for you and one you agree on. I am not our Uncle and love our pack. But keeping our pack safe and healthy is always priority. Because of that some of the old ways can't be ignored, you know this James. You also know I will never lay a hand on you other than to give you a hug, cuff your head or spank you James. The same things that I hear from speaking with Alpha Gibbs and his pack members. That he both agrees with and does as well with his own pack. You've known Alpha Gibbs and his people for three years have they ever harmed you? Forced you to do anything against your will?"

Jimmy looked away.

Clark nodded and continued. "By your lack of answer. I'll take that as a no. To answer your other baseless but insulting question. Alpha Gibbs gave me nothing and neither of us will buy or sell you or anyone. We are not pimps or the pack members we love and cherish property up for sale to the highest bidder. Stop this James you are being insulting to both me and Gibbs both as Alpha's and to Gibbs pack members that care about you. You need to agree to join Gibbs pack now."

Jimmy said firmly. "No. You are not my Alpha and I will not bow to another Alpha or join another pack."

Gibbs for the first time spoke softly. "Why? You've been a member of our extended family for three years. Why not make it official?"

Jimmy closed his eyes the last thing he wanted was to hurt any of them but he couldn't. He said brokenly. "I can't Agent Gibbs. It's not that I don't care about you all I do. I just can't."

"Can't or won't Palmer. I want an explanation. I think I deserve one after all. Hell the pack that took you in as one of us deserves one. You've been on my team and worked with my people for three years and told no one you were a shifter. Which in its self was dangerous. Then on top of that I get a call one night from your brother asking me to accept you into our pack. Then the next day when the pack wanted to talk to you about it, you just disappear. No explanation just gone. Ducky appearing upstairs asking where you are. Do you have any idea how worried he's been? How worried we've all been about you? The least you can do is answer. It is a simple question James. Why can't you join the pack your already a part of?" Gibbs ordered a growl in his voice as he spoke.

Jimmy glared and again his eyes shifted from blue to green but this time they stayed green as he fought the order. He gave a small whimper as he fought to not answer and keep silent. Sweat breaking out as he closed his eyes and fought harder.

Clark gasped and he said pleased putting a growl in his voice with more power. "You've already accepted Gibbs as your Alpha and his pack as your own haven't you?"

Jimmy clenched his teeth and said. "No. I have No Alpha, No Pack."

"Then why are you struggling against his order to answer him? You almost completely ignore me. Although I admit your eyes did shifted for a second. But now with Gibbs your eyes shifted and you're sweating James. You must have accept him on some level. But then wh…" Clark said and stopped as his eyes widened. He turned to Gibbs and said. "Cancel it. Be gentle and use his given name James. Now before he hurts himself and tell him to relax."

Gibbs frowned not happy at being ordered. He looked over at Jimmy. He was sweating a lot now and shaking. He said gently. "James relax you don't have to answer."

Jimmy against his will sagged into the chair and relaxed. He whimpered as he curled up in the chair.

"What was that Clark?" Gibbs demanded.

"In a minute. Jimmy who is it?" Clark asked gently.

Jimmy curled more in on himself and shook his head.

Gibbs glared at Clark and said. "What the hell is going on?"

Clark sighed and turned to Gibbs and said. "James before he realized you were shifters must have seen you as the head of your family. The father figure if you will. Somehow he found out you were shifters and he realized you were the Alpha. So he started fighting it and distancing himself from you and the pack."

Gibbs nodded as did Tony and Tim.

Gibbs asked. "How did he find out?"

Clark looked over to see Jimmy shaking his head. He said. "I have to James. They need to know and we both know you won't tell them."

Jimmy whimpered and shook his head rapidly.

Clark got up to comfort Jimmy. But sighed when his brother flinched and moved as far back in the chair as he could. He sighed again when saw the three men glaring at him. He sat back down not wanting to make things worse. Clark looking sadly at his brother said. "I think he realized his mate is a member of your pack. It makes sense he can fight me with little to no effort. But you Gibbs it takes an effort for Jimmy to ignore your orders. Since you haven't officially made him a pack member. Jimmy should be able to choose to obey you or not. Even if he feels the need to obey. He should be able to choose not to and not suffer at the choice. Which means he would still follow my orders as I am still technically his Alpha. That is until you accept him into your pack. The only way that would change is if his mate see's you as his Alpha. With James's mate being the Dominate and James the Submissive. James would feel an echo of his mates bond with the Alpha of his pack. They're not mated so he's fighting both instinct to go to his mate and accepting his mates Alpha as his own. Until James accepts both he can refuse your orders but it costs him. I'm not sure about his mate though. I think as his dominate he will have to follow his orders mated or not. I honestly am not sure. I've never had a submissive refuse to mate with his dominate before. So this is unfamiliar territory for me."

Gibbs closed his eyes as Jimmy whimpered. He reopened them and said quietly and gently in a normal voice. "Jimmy who is it?"

Jimmy shook his head.

Clark said. "How many in your pack are unmated?"

Gibbs glared and said. "We're a small pack and most of us are unmated. I've never enforced the old ways of mating. I myself am unmated. Only two of our pack are mated and they have cubs."

"Alright so we test it. Since you three are unmated let's start with you three." Clark said.

Jimmy lifted his head and snarled. "Neither of you are my Alpha to demand I do this."

Clark sighed and said. "Fine you don't to want to acknowledge ether of us as your Alpha. We can play it that way. As an unmated submissive I can as both the Head of the Palmer Family and the oldest Dominate order you to do as I say. You agreeing one way or the other doesn't matter. I don't have to be your Alpha to give you orders James. I just never have knowing you would resent it after. I don't want to force this but be stubborn and I will. Finding out if one of them is your mate that can protect you is worth that resentment later."

Jimmy gulped and tried his best to hide the fact he was shaking. He said quietly trying and failing to hide the fear in his voice. "What do I have to do?"

Clark let out the breath he hadn't even been aware he was holding that he wasn't fighting him. He hated that his little brother was now scared of him but they could work that out later. He said gently. "It is very simple. Have each of them give you a simple order. Fight it if you can. But if you follow it. Then it's a simple test before you bond with them. After you're bonded you'll join Gibbs pack with your mate. However if you don't follow any orders or pass out fighting them. Then we keep trying until the entire pack has tried. If nothing happens with any of them your free to do as you chose. That is until your birthday five months from now. I'm sorry Jimmy that I can't change. I hope you won't make me search for you but I have a feeling you will."

Jimmy glared and said. "I haven't slept in two days and ate very little when I finally was able to get into my own house. Due to no sleep and very little food. My defenses are down it won't be a fair test."

Clark smirked and nodded he said. "That's fair if you give your word you'll stay here. I can return in the morning so you can rest and eat properly. I don't think it will make a difference but I want to be fair."

Jimmy looked at Gibbs and said. "And you three?"

"Are not leaving pass or fail. Mate or not you're one of mine. Although I admit you having a mate among us will make it easier." Gibbs said.

Jimmy sighed and curled up in the chair his head on his knees and said. "We might as well do the test now so you all can leave. Because when nothing happens there is no reason for any of you to stay."

Clark clapped his hands together ignoring what Jimmy said and said cheerfully. "Ok on with the test that. Gentlemen if you three will move clear away from James and each other. Feel free to take a chair with you. No need to be uncomfortable as you wait your turn."

Gibb sat at the dinner table on the far wall. Tony chose to sit in front of the fireplace and sat on a chair already there. Tim frowned not seeing many choices left before sitting on the last step leading upstairs.

Clark grinned approving the choices the men made. The three were as far from each other as they could be and still be in the same room. He said. "Good now that everyone is all set. Now on with what you each need to do. Each of you with your normal human voices loud or soft doesn't matter but leave your wolves out of it. Each of you will give James here a simple order. You will need to give him the order separately. Remember to keep it a simple order and something that can be seen if he chooses to refuse it. Also although you will be using your normal voice I must insist you use his given name James. We will wait five minutes and have you cancel it. No need to harm him. We'll also give him a few minutes in between to collect himself we want it to be fair after all. Nothing embarrassing please. As I call your name. Gibbs please go first."

"James go upstairs and pack your gear." Gibbs said.

Jimmy's eyes flashed from the blue they had gone back to, to green. He lifted his head from his knees but other than that and shaking he didn't move.

After Five minutes Clark had Gibbs cancel the order and Jimmy relaxed his eyes going back to Blue. He before anyone could stop him went into the kitchen and stayed gone a few minutes. Returning with a large sandwich and a double shot Starbucks mocha coffee drink. Clark smirked but said nothing until he finished his food. When Jimmy was done Clark said. "Tony."

"James go get me one of the coffee drinks."

The minute the words left Tony. Jimmy's eyes flashed green and he growled deep in his throat for the entire five minutes glaring in challenge at Tony. Clark instructed Tony to cancel the order after 5 minutes. Tony raised an eyebrow at Jimmy for the reaction but did as asked. Jimmy continued growling until he eyes changed back then he stopped looking at Tony and looked at Tim waiting.

After giving him a few minutes to regroup Clark nodded to Tim.

Softly Tim said. "James stay in the chair and shift."

Jimmy went wide eyed. He closed his eyes as they shifted to green and his teeth grew as he started to growl and whimper. He fought it every step of the way which made it very painful but he shifted and try as he might he stayed in the chair. When the shift was complete he heard movement above him. He kept his eyes closed as he lay panting in the chair. Not wanting to move or even breath to hard he just hurt too badly. When he felt a gentle hand lay on his side. Jimmy tried to force himself to growl or move away but didn't have the energy to. He heard soft words of comfort which he ignored as he whimpered and finally managed a weak growl. The person sighed and gave a soft order. Unable to fight it he started shifting back by the time he was human again he had passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

Jimmy woke up lying in bed he felt warm, safe and protected. He tried to turn over and realized he was being held against something much bigger than him. He froze trying to remember what happen and who he was in bed with. The last thing he remembered was the stupid test and then someone trying to comfort him. Then one last order to shift back and then blackness.

"Relax and go back to sleep James. We'll talk in the morning."

Jimmy's eyes seemed too closed on their own as his body followed the orders and he started too drifted off. Until he snapped his eyes open when he realized what he was doing. He shifted as he jumped off the bed and turned around hackles raised and growling deep in his throat at the man in his bed.

Tim cursed when he felt his little mate move off the bed. He reached over and turned the bedside lamp on. He was faced with a pure midnight black wolf. The wolf had his ears lying flat on his head, hackles raised, teeth bared, growling deep in his throat and his green eyes were bright with fury as he shook with anger and fear. He said calmly. "Jimmy I didn't mean what I said as an order. I meant you need to calm down. Can you please shift back so that we can talk? I won't force you by ordering you. I promise not to give you an order in less I need to. But we do need to talk. Just talk I promise I won't hurt you or force you to do anything else."

Jimmy shook his head and continued growling as he moved away from the bed. Keeping his eyes on McGee he slowly moved towards the door.

"Jimmy you need to stay in the room until morning." Tim said softly.

Jimmy's growling increased but couldn't help letting out a whimper.

"Sorry Jimmy I can't go against Gibb's orders. Besides I agree with him you need to rest. We aren't bonding until you agree to it. If that's what you're worried about." Tim said.

Jimmy huffed. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do to change his mind about letting him leave and he wasn't about to force his hand ether. He may say he wouldn't order him but he wouldn't put it past him to change his mind to make him stay in the room. But he wasn't going to change back or get back in the bed with him. If he punished him for disobeying so be it. Although Jimmy did stop growling realizing it was pointless. Jimmy moved over to the chair in the corner. Watching McGee as he went and jumped up figuring he could at least rest in his favorite cozy chair. He lay where he could watch McGee but was comfortable. But his eye remained open as he lay his head on his front paws.

Tim sighed and watched him for a few minutes. He finally said. "So you won't sleep and you won't talk. Would it be alright if I ask a few questions?"

Jimmy raised his head and turned it sideways. He gave a soft woof.

Tim chuckled he couldn't help but find it adorable. He said. "You could nod or give barks for yes or no."

Jimmy growled and then huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"You could always try sleeping." Tim said with a raised eyebrow.

Jimmy growled and shook his head.

"Ok. So nods it is." Tim said.

Jimmy rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Good. Well let's see yes and no questions. Where to start. How about. Did you know before today we were mates?" Tim asked.

Jimmy nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tim asked.

Jimmy blinked. Then gave a soft growl and an irritated glare.

Tim blinked and then gave a soft laugh and said. "Right yes or no. Hmm."

Jimmy lay his head back down.

"Are you afraid of us?" Tim asked softly.

Jimmy nodded then he curled into a tight ball.

Tim blinked all he saw was black fur and green eyes. But the way he was curled up he knew the Q and A was over. He turned the light off and lay down. Before he closed his eyes he said softly. "I told Gibbs I wanted you to feel safe and I do Jimmy. It's only you and I in the room and the door is locked from the inside. No one else will come in until tomorrow morning when I take you downstairs for breakfast. I'm trusting you not to leave until morning. I'm also trusting you not to attack me as I sleep. I hope you'll do the same and trust me and get some sleep as well. Goodnight my mate."

Jimmy blinked and watched to see if it was a trick. A few minutes later he heard McGee softly snoring. He got up and shifted then found night clothes and sat in the window seat and stared out the window. This is why he chose this room as his bedroom. He loved the window seat when he couldn't sleep he'd curl up and stare up at the stars and just think.

A while later Jimmy shuffled around in the window seat as his foot started going numb from being trapped under him. Shifting around to find another comfortable position. He froze after he was settled when he heard McGee mumble in his sleep and then turned over. He stayed still until McGee started snoring again.

Jimmy sighed as he looked up at the stars for answers. He was conflicted he both loved and cared about the people at NCIS. But he was terrified of joining another pack and what could happen. The last pack he was in had practically destroyed him. It had taken years for him to learn to get past his fear and he still hadn't fully. The hardest part was trusting that anyone and everyone he came in contact with wouldn't hurt him.

Jimmy got lost in thought and didn't notice the snoring stop again. That is until he heard someone sit in the chair next to him. He froze and held his breath waiting. When nothing happened he turned and looked over at McGee eyes wide. Confused when he just stared back not moving.

"Jimmy talk to me." Tim said quietly.

"What do you want me to say?" Jimmy said.

"Let's start with how and when you found out we're mates and why you decided not to tell me." Tim said.

"It doesn't matter. You won't remember and therefore won't believe me. Which is also part of the reason I didn't tell you." Jimmy said.

"Wait. I won't remember. Explain that please." Tim said with a raised eyebrow.

Jimmy sighed and said. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Tim nodded and motioned him to continue.

"Do you remember the dog attacking you? And then Gibbs having Ducky check you." Jimmy asked dryly.

Tim nodded and said. "Yeah. Then Ducky had you bandage my wounds. Then Gibbs sent me back to Headquarters with the Dog."

Jimmy nodded and said. "Except I was the first to reach you. I pulled the dog off of you after you shot it. You looked at me and mumbled something and then passed out. I started checking your wounds and got your blood on me. Gibbs ordered me away from you and told Ducky to check me for wounds. I didn't understand that until later."

Tim frowned he didn't remember that. He looked at him and said. "I don't remember that. But he got you away from me and with Ducky for your own safety. Gibbs must have been afraid I'd attack you or if he saw the blood and didn't know it was mine. He may have thought I already had."

Jimmy nodded and said. "Gibbs thought I was a human tending an injured shifter and he didn't know how long you'd been unconscious or if you would remain that way. They wouldn't let me near you again until they knew I was safe from you. Once we got back to Autopsy. Dr. Mallard lectured me about running into a crime scene without waiting for it to be cleared or letting Gibbs get to you first. He told me not to mention it to you as you probably wouldn't remember and you had enough to deal with. Then he ordered me to shower before returning to work. It wasn't until I was showering your blood off. That I recognized your scent and thought back to what you were mumbling and Gibbs reaction. It scared the hell out of me. I realized what you were and more than likely what the team was with Gibbs and Ducky's reaction."

"What was I mumbling?" Tim asked.

"Mate." Jimmy said softly.

"Did you find out for sure we were shifters or just assume?" Tim asked.

Jimmy gave a dry laugh and said. "I may not have been on team Gibbs for long at that point. But I had heard of Gibbs rules and wanted to be sure, so I double checked. I called my brother and asked if he knew of any packs in DC not mentioning what happened. He knew I had gotten the job as Dr. Mallards assistant. I played it off as I had noticed a few things and I was scared of being discovered by other shifters. He bought it, but was shocked I didn't know I worked with shifters that had formed their own pack. Clark told me that's why he was so trilled I got the job. I'd be in constant contact with a pack. A pack that from what he heard was made up of a motley crew of shifters but was tight nit and protected their own. That he knew was the good news. The not so good news. It also made him realize just how removed I was from as he called it my roots. He asked me to spend time with the pack. He told me that telling them what I am. Was my choice but he wanted me to get to know them better and give them a chance."

Tim blinked and said. "You had been with us only a few months. You barely spoke to any of us aside from Ducky or Abby. How did he intend for you to do that?"

Jimmy shrugged and said. "Don't know. Didn't really care. I intended to work the job, finish med school and move on. Making friends wasn't something I was looking for or a priority. I made the appropriate comments and got off the phone."

Tim raised an eyebrow at that and said. "So what changed your mind about us? And did us being mates ever come up again?"

"As I got to know all of you working together. I figure it was safe as long as I kept my personal life to myself. Abby started inviting me to meet up with everyone after work. Later different people started inviting me along for this or that. Before I knew it I was friends with all of you. I was surprised at first at how close we all got so fast. But I decided to take things as they came. I figured it was still safe. None of you knew about me or that I knew about you. Next thing I know it's three years later and you're all my second family. By then it dawned on me this could end really badly. And I was stuck with nowhere to turn. I couldn't just force myself to suddenly not love you all or stay away. Believe me I tried, it didn't work. So I kept telling myself none of you knew about me or that I knew about you. So I just continued playing human and prayed everything would be fine. As for us being or not being mates. I to be honest put it out of my mind until a few months ago. At the time I figured you were hurt and disoriented and I had to be wrong. Just to be safe I made sure we were never alone. Then forced myself not to think about it."

Tim asked. "What happen a few months ago? I'm thinking it's also why you left. Or at least part of it."

Jimmy looked out the window and sighed.

"Jimmy? Come on it can't be that bad. Just tell me." Tim said.

Jimmy said not turning from the window. "Your birthday is the day after mine. We're the same age McGee."

Tim blinked and it dawned on him. He hung his head and said quietly. "You thought if Gibbs and your brother found out there was even a small chance we were mates. That they'd pressure us into finding out for sure and if we were force us to bond by our 30th birthdays. But you said yourself we both were mistaken." Tim lifted his head and met eyes with Jimmy. "In less that changed?"

Jimmy nodded and he said. "A few months before our birthdays I went into heat. Normally I'd take the week off. But lost track because of back to back cases and the warning signs I had. I passed them off as the flu going around the office. When it hit me fully that afternoon at first I panicked. But after the panic passed. I thought ok embarrassing but I'm safe. Dr. Mallard and the team was on an away case and Abby away at a conference. None of you were supposed to be back until well after it was over. I figured as long as I stayed out of sight and in autopsy I'd be fine. Horny and frustrated but fine. That is until a few days later when I opened my eyes to you and Abby standing over me."

Tim glared at him as he said. "Abby and I came to ask you to lunch. We both hadn't seen you in over a week and missed you. We found you on the floor in your office. You woke up and told us not to touch you that were sore all over because of the flu. You kept insisting you where resting on the couch and must have tumbled off in your sleep. We all knew you had passed out. Abby and I figured you were embarrassed. So we let it go as long as you saw a Doctor. Abby acting on behalf of Ducky sent you home but made you promised to visit your Doctor. You know that she called Ducky and he wasn't happy she sent you home alone. We weren't happy you were alone ether. But when we both offered to take you home and stay with you. You refused and we didn't want to force it and make things worse on you. Wait you lied to us? Ducky told us the next day you'd seen a Doctor and where taking time off on their orders. Was that a lie to?"

"I didn't lie to any of you. I really wasn't feeling well. I did go to my Doctor the next day because I was worried about why I passed out. Ok maybe I lied about passing out but the rest I didn't. I had a mix of a bad case of the flu and my heat. I did call Dr. Mallard when I got home from the Doctors and tell him I needed a few days off on Doctors orders. That was true my Doctor told me the only thing I could do was call my boss and get time off. Then use over the counter medication to treat the symptoms, get plenty of bed rest and push fluids. I spent a few days in bed and then was good as new. Although after that I did pay better attention to the calendar. Do you remember what else happened before I left?" Jimmy asked.

Tim blushed a little and said. "Yeah Abby went to hug you and I growled at her. We thought you didn't hear me. She and I both were a little weirded out by that. I have never growled at her before. Abby covered as best she could for me and got me out of there and brought me to Gibbs. I'm sure you notice after that. Anytime we had to be in the same room after that ether Gibbs or Tony was there. And I was told to stay away from you as much as possible. None of us knew why I reacted that way."

"Yes I heard you and yes I did noticed you stayed away. But since I was making sure to stay as far away from you as I could myself. I thought it was a good thing. That day is what let me know we are mates. Especially after visiting the Doctor. No big mystery here McGee. You were near your unclaimed submissive mate who was both ill and in heat. Mix that with being separated for over a week and then finding me the way you two did. The three of us are lucky your wolf didn't do more than growl?" Jimmy said quietly.

"Ah and yet you said nothing." Tim said more than a little annoyed.

"What was I supposed to say? Hey McGee you don't know I'm a shifter or that I know you're one but guess what we're mates. Not going to happen. Besides a few weeks later things went from bad to worse. Clark always checks in on me around my birthday. He's always has been overprotective and as much as I want to be angry with him. Clark is trying to protect me in his own twisted way. Submissives especially true male submissive are rare. A few days after my 29th birthday he called and we talked. Things were fine until towards the end of the call. Clark reminded me I had a year left. Then he asked how I was getting along with the pack at work and told me it was past time to tell them the truth. Clark ordered me to tell Gibbs and join the pack. We started arguing before we got off the phone and he didn't trust me to do as I was told and called Gibbs. The next day when Ducky arrived. He was already angry with me. He told me about Clark calling Gibbs and Gibbs having a pack meeting about me. And how now everyone in the pack was both hurt and angry but angry was mostly showing right now so watch what I said. He then ordered me upstairs to talk to Gibbs and his pack, swatting me as I left. I started to go upstairs until I realized what I was setting myself up for and you know the rest." Jimmy said.

Tim was puzzled and turned his head in confusion. He said. "Ok I've heard the term Submissive but not True Submissive. What's the difference?"

Jimmy turned his head and looked at him in shock. He asked. "You were in another pack before Gibbs was your Alpha weren't you?"

Tim nodded and said. "Yes my father took over as Alpha after my grandfather died. My father wanted me to take over after him. Of course first he wanted me to join the Navy like the rest of the males of his pack. He disowned me from his family and the pack when I refused to join the Navy. He and my mother were divorced by then. My mother and my step-father joined a relaxed pack that is more a social club. I didn't join another pack until I joined Gibbs pack. Why?"

Jimmy sighed and looked at him. "So no one ever told you the roles and legends. Ok how to explain this? The easiest way to explain is a True Submissive is the heart of the pack."

Tim frowned and said. "Ok I'm not following you."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and said. "Think McGee. The heart of the pack. The one thing everyone protects. A True Submissive is basically the mom or caregiver take your pick of what you want to call them. A few male TS get angry at being called mom but most don't care as long as their packs are healthy. True submissive along with keeping the pack healthy take care of any cubs. If a pack member is sick or ill. The TS won't relax until the pack as a whole is healthy again. Even if the TS is separated from the pack member during the time they heal. Until the TS see them healthy again. The TS won't relax and will go into an agitated state. In return they are protected by the entire pack. While it's true they are submissive to everyone. At the same time they often are the most listened to by everyone because of their role. Since they are close to and heal everyone in the pack they belong to." Jimmy said and then looked away hoping Tim didn't notice he was purposely leaving out a major part about true submissive and why they were so protected.

Tim blinked and told himself to ask Gibbs about this later. Jimmy was acting oddly he wondered what he was leaving out but decided to leave it for now. So he said. "How is it then you can refuse orders by Gibbs and Tony?"

Jimmy smirked and said. "It's harder and takes an effort with Gibbs. Because you've accepted him as your Alpha. The rest of the pack I don't have to do as they say. If we were to bond the connection would strengthen both to Gibbs and the pack even if I don't accept them. If we were to mate and I did accept Gibbs as Alpha and the rest of the pack. Well I'm not sure it's been awhile since I was in a pack. I believe I'd still be able to tell them no. Not sure about you either way to be honest. But the pack will only be able to get me to do their bidding if I'm given a direct order if I accept. Although knowing how stubborn I can be even that will be a fight. Just ask Clark. For right now were not mated and they're not my pack so I can refuse. I admit I do see them as friends. A second family even but not pack members. My instinct right now though is to fight any order from another wolf, no matter who they are. I have no Alpha and no pack and have no need for one. I'm fine on my own and plan to remain that way."

Tim raised an eyebrow and smirked at the challenge. He said. "Ok your reaction to Tony's order makes more sense now. It's not so much a wolf thing as a big brother telling his little brother what to do. And the little brother response of your not the boss of me. We'll have to talk to Gibbs about the pack not giving you orders in less its necessary. Also we need to talk to him about if he knows how things will change after we bond and you join the pack."

"Whoa! Are you deaf? I just said I'm not accepting Gibbs or the pack. Nothing has changed McGee and that includes you as my mate. It's not Poof were mates and problem solved. I'm not going to roll over and let you control my life any more than Clark or Gibbs. I'm my own person with my own life. And my answer remains the same. I'm fine on my own, no Alpha, no pack, no mate period. Nothing you say or do will change that!" Jimmy said more than a little upset as he ranted and raved throwing his arms around in frustration.

Tim sighed and stood as he offered his hand to Jimmy.

Jimmy glared and backed up until his back hit the wall. Then he whimpered and he started to shift. He froze when he heard a deep growled NO. He stopped and glared up at McGee. He said. "I thought you wouldn't order me in less you had to? Has that changed already?"

Tim glared right back moving closer and extending his hand again. He said. "I didn't order you I said no. As in no the problem is not solved and no you don't get to hide from this in your wolf form Jimmy. But right now you're over tired and not thinking rationally. We have a long drive in the morning. So let me help you over to the bed. So that you can get some sleep."

Jimmy mouth dropped open in shock. Then a second later he jumped up forcing Tim back and said furiously. "I will repeat it slowly so you understand me this time McGee. I'm not going anywhere tomorrow or any day with you and your Alpha. This is my house and I'm staying put. I don't care if you like it or not. I'm rejecting you, the pack and Gibbs as my Alpha. Just because we're mates doesn't mean you can force me to live how and where you chose by ordering me around McGee. We're not bonded and won't be ever. Deal with it."

Tim growled low and grabbed him. Turning a shocked Jimmy around and swatting his backside as he walked him across the room to the bed. Tim then stopped and picked him up and put him in the bed covering him up. Tim then said meeting teary defiant eyes. "I've tried being nice and I've been reasonable up until this moment but I've had it. I get it. You don't want this and you've had a tough life. But you are not the only person this is affecting James. So for now we will do this my way until you can see reason and discuss things like an adult. For now you will stay in that bed and sleep. If you wake before I do you may use the connect bathroom but other than that you will stay in this room until I say different. In the morning we are all and yes that includes you going home to DC. So you need your rest. If you run so help me. I will find you and spank your ass all the way back to DC. Do you understand me?"

Jimmy glared but try as he might to get up he stayed in the bed. After a few minute of glaring and trying to fight the orders. He realized he couldn't and turned over and just ignored McGee.

Tim sighed he seemed to be doing a lot of that since he discovered his little mate. He went back and sat in the chair getting comfortable. He wouldn't put it past the stubborn imp to try and sneak out.

Jimmy lay in bed his backside smarting and thoughts running through his head. McGee promised he wouldn't order him or hurt him. But that changed when he challenged him. A few swats wasn't much and the sting in his backside would fade by morning. However he was sure that it wouldn't end there. Jimmy sighed he knew McGee wouldn't be different. All Dominates where the same. Pain and force is how they got their way. He may have started with swats but it wouldn't end there. Jimmy knew he had to figure out a way to get away. But until then as much as he hated it. He couldn't fight back he'd have to submit for now. He'd speak only when necessary and do as told until he figured out a plan.

"Jimmy I can hear you thinking. Sleep means sleep. Not thinking up mischief. Do we understand each other?" Tim said.

Jimmy fought not to growl, curse at him or flip him off. He was not a child to be scolded or told to sleep. But reacting at this point would not help him. He reminded himself obedience was best for now and remained quiet.

"Jimmy I want an answer. Do we understand each other?" Tim repeated.

Jimmy closed his eyes ignoring him.

"James answer me now." Tim said sternly.

Jimmy snorted as he thought so much for not ordering him. McGee seems to be making up for lost time. He turned over to face him and slowly opened his eyes and coldly glared as he said. "Yes Master. I'm trying to sleep as ordered. That is in less Master require something else."

Tim gapped for a moment then said angrily. "That is enough James. I'm not your Master but your mate. I simply want you to sleep so you are rested tomorrow."

Jimmy said. "Yes Sir." Then closed his eyes and turned his back to McGee again. Knowing that what he said didn't help but not caring at the moment.

Tim sighed he knew this wasn't go to be easy but did he really have to fight him every step. He looked out the window up at the stars as Jimmy began to softly snore. He thought about the next morning and the fight he thought would surely happen as they took Jimmy home with them. Gibbs told him Clark would be there by eight to see them off. The movers Clark hired would be there by nine. Tim wasn't sure what would happen with the house. He had asked Gibbs and Clark not to sell it but let Jimmy decide later once he was settled and less angry. He sighed again and then he jumped when he heard a scream from the bed. He was up and on the bed Jimmy in his arms a second later.

Tim wiped his eyes it had taken him the better part of an hour to wake Jimmy up. The whole time he was shaking and going in between screaming in terror or whimpering. Until Jimmy finally woke up sobbing in his arms. It took a few minutes for him to realize what he was doing and who was holding him. But as soon as Jimmy was fully aware he ignored his drying tears and went rigid.

Jimmy said. "Let go of me now."

Tim said shocked at how calm he sounded. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy said a growl in his voice. "Release me McGee. I may have to obey you orders but I refuse to be your play toy."

Tim let him go and removed himself from the bed and sat in the chair across the room and said hurt. "I wasn't taking advantage of you. I was trying to help. You had a nightmare."

Jimmy glared at him and said. "Their called night terrors McGee, although I have nightmares as well. It's a symptom of PTSD. Welcome to the hell on earth that is my life. Now leave me alone." He turned over not intending to sleep. He usually couldn't after he woke up after a NT. However he didn't want to answer the questions the other man probably had.

Tim blinked PTSD. Jimmy suffered from PTSD's. What the hell had his old pack put him through? He wiped his eyes and began to think about what he knew about PTSD's. He knew his grandfather had PTSD's and people who had them had different symptoms. He knew people got them from different things.

Tim could remember visiting his grandparents and hearing his grandfather's scream in the night. The first time it happen he grabbed a baseball bat and went to see what was going on. Penny had taken the bat and told him to go back downstairs and no matter what he heard to stay there. Tim could remember his grandparents explaining what happen the next morning. His grandfather telling him that if he ever met someone that suffered from PTSD's to be understanding that they were suffering enough. His head went up as he heard Jimmy say something.

"Do you trust me so little that you're going to stay up? After all road trip in the morning." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"I trust once were in the car. I can rest as Gibbs keeps an eye on you. I don't think you want to cross him he's already not too happy with you." Tim said dryly.

Jimmy shivered and said. "Fine I'm going back to sleep then. If you can keep it down. You're thinking so loud I can practically hear you."

Tim blushed and said. "Sorry good night."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Jimmy felt someone shaking him and he glared up at the man shaking him. He snapped. "What?"

"We need to get a move on. Gibb's just knocked to wake us up. We slept through the alarm I set on my phone. You need to shower and dress and so do I. Come on get up we're already running late." Tim said.

"Go away. I'm sleeping." Mumbled Jimmy snuggling into the covers.

"Not going to happen Jimmy. I told you we're already running late and we don't have time for arguments. You need to get up now. Come on shower, breakfast and then road trip." Tim said.

"You are free to leave anytime McGee. Nothing is keeping you here. I told you I'm not going anywhere. So you can shove your schedule up your ass and let me sleep." Jimmy snarled.

Tim sighed and hiding an evil little grin said. "Have it your way."

Tim went and turned the water on in the private master bathroom. When he went back in the room he had to smile at how adorably cute his little mate was. Jimmy was all curled up half hidden in the bedding looking innocently cute and adorable. As he snored in between little yips, snuffles and growls as he slept. Pushing aside the flash of guilt at what he was about to do. Sternly reminding himself he warned him and that he had to be firm. Spoiling his little mate would come later.

Sighing he scooped Jimmy up. Once in his arms Jimmy woke up and began protesting. Tim ignored the complaining and dumped Jimmy clothes and all in the shower and then held the shower door closed. After waiting until the cursing stopped. Tim opened the door keeping space between himself and his angry mate not being stupid. He said smirking at the now wide awake but sopping wet as well as glaring and growling Jimmy. "I told you last night. That I've had it with your attitude James. Until you can behave like a sensible adult. We will do this my way. Now do you want to shower like a big boy on your own? Or do I need to strip, wash, dry and then re-dress you like the child you're behaving like?"

Jimmy glared at him from behind his hair that was dripping water into his eyes and mouth. Jimmy said through clench teeth. "I will bath and dress myself. Get out McGee."

Tim smiled brightly and said. "Good. I'll go use the bathroom down the hall and be back in twenty minutes. Don't leave your bedroom once you're done and leave the door unlocked. Remember what I said would happen if you run. The same goes if you lock me out of a room."

Jimmy threw his wet shirt at his face and started drying his face and hair with a hand towel.

Jimmy was disappointed when Tim caught it then grinned and said. "Feisty I like that. Means that you can keep up with me. You'll need your stubbornness as well. I'm told I have an impressive stubborn streak myself."

Jimmy glared and started shaving ignoring him. As soon as he was alone Jimmy closed the door and against his better judgment didn't lock it. Needing a minute he leaned against the door just concentrating on breathing in and out to calm himself down. Dam-it. He couldn't keep losing his temper and fighting back like this. It gave them especially McGee reason to manipulate him and when they got sick of his attitude later punish him. He had to submit until he figured a way out. Then he was gone and this time he'd call in every favor he had to stay gone. Calm again Jimmy finished shaving and took a shower. Towel around his waist he made sure his bedroom was empty. There was no way he going to be around McGee naked. He got dressed and then sat in the window seat and waited as ordered.

"You alright?" Tim asked walking into Jimmy's bedroom surprised to see Jimmy dressed and calmly waiting.

Jimmy nodded and stood up he started to head towards the door.

"Jimmy. One more thing before we go downstairs." Tim said.

Jimmy stopped and turned to face him not sure what to expect.

"I don't want to have to fight you or order you to every little thing that needs to be done. I'm not asking much from you. Just that you behave and not have to be forced to do as you're told. Which includes taking care of yourself and not having to be told to eat or sleep. But I will order you if push comes to shove to take care of yourself if you make yourself sick. You're safe with me Jimmy. I won't punish you in less you misbehave. However fighting me and forcing my hand to order you is a type of misbehaving and will be met with punishment. That being said. We're leaving for DC after we eat and you are coming with us no arguments. I'm telling you now so you won't be surprised later and that we understand each other and what is expected of you." Tim said.

Jimmy flashed back to his Uncle saying something similar only with a lot more threats. Just after his parents died and he took custody of him and Clark. He blinked and shook the memories off as he blanked his face. He nodded and followed McGee downstairs.

Downstairs when they walked in the kitchen. Gibbs and Tony were drinking coffee at the table talking to Clark.

Clark stood up at seeing Jimmy. He gave Jimmy a hug. Frowning when he didn't respond so he said. "I've got movers coming in an hour to pack everything for you. Tim said he'd rent you a storage place to keep it in. That is until you two decide where you're going to live. I'll have everything delivered to Tim's house. Once it there you can go through it and you can take out the things you want to have with you. The rest Tim will work out the details of a storage place. You need to decide what to do with the house though Jimmy. I can sell it for you or pay someone to take care of it until you make up your mind."

Jimmy shrugged what he wanted didn't seem to matter to anyone. So why bother saying anything. He went over and got something to eat and drink. Then he sat at the table with it. Looking around he decided to just concentrate on his own breakfast. Ignoring the irritation he felt at his uninvited guests making themselves at home in his house. He started eating and forced himself to calm down and ignore those around him.

Clark watched his brother noticing the annoyance briefly pass through his face before he blanked his expression again. He was surprised at Jimmy's lack of interaction with those around him. Puzzled he looked at Tim for an explanation.

"He was told to eat and behave. Which includes not fighting us when we leave or I'd order him to and he'd be punished for misbehavior." Tim said.

Clark nodded and said. "Jimmy a word please."

Jimmy looked at McGee. After getting a startled look and then a nod from McGee. Jimmy followed Clark into the other room.

"Don't do this Jimmy." Clark said once they were alone.

Jimmy looked at him confused and said. "Do what? I'm following orders. I thought that's what I'm supposed to do."

"I know you better than that James. You're submitting because you don't see another way until you can find a way out. What you need to realize is no matter what plan you come up with, it will not work. All you're going to do is piss off the people that care about you and make them not trust you. Why can't you just accept them and just be happy?" Clark said.

"What do you want from me Clark?" Jimmy said calmly.

"I want you to be happy Jimmy." Clark said.

Jimmy laughed harshly and said matter-of-factly. "I was up until a few days ago. I had a good job that interested me as well as kept me busy and a place I felt safe. It was wonderful my own little slice of heaven right here on earth. But now it's all gone and in the blink of an eye. I came home and my worst nightmare was sitting in the driveway. Then poof my freedom and my little slice of heaven is gone."

"It would have ended eventually Jimmy. In five months you would have had to come back to our pack and found a mate. At least this way you have found your mate and you like his pack mates." Clark said trying to reason with him.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow as he showed a small amount of temper in his eyes but otherwise stayed calm that is until he said. "Am I supposed to be fucking happy? As you hand me off to another Alpha and pack? One that can and will take over my life. And if that's not enough. Let's add in a dominate mate. One that can force me to do anything he wants with a simple order. And I can't do a dam thing to stop him. Gee it's a lucky day to be me isn't it? Well I'm not happy but what I want doesn't really seem to matter. Now does it Alpha Palmer. I'm to do as I'm told and the hell with my wants and needs. It's not like they matter as long as those above me are happy. Then everything is right with the world. Does that about cover it or did I miss something?"

Clarks head snapped back as if slapped. He said. "It not the end of the world Jimmy. They care about you and will protect you. If you give them a chance you can be happy. You were happy with them before and you will be again. Let them and your mate in. Give them a chance to know the real you."

"Not going to happen. Are we done?" Jimmy said.

"I guess. Think about what I said though." Clark said.

Jimmy didn't answer he just went back to his breakfast ignoring the others talking around him. He noticed Gibbs slip out to talk to Clark. He knew those in the kitchen had heard every word just like Clark intended. He really didn't care at this point what he said was true.

Clark walked out front to get his thoughts together. He heard movement behind him and turned to see Gibbs walk out. He said. "You've got your hands full with him Gibbs. Jimmy won't make it easy. He may seem like he's submitting but rest a sure. He's only buying time so he can put together a plan."

Gibbs smirked and said. "I know that Clark. So does Tim and Tony. Plus even though we were having our own discussion. We heard you two talking. But even before that we already knew Jimmy won't be like this for long. Jimmy is furious, hurt and scared. Mix that with a healthy dose of stubborn brat and he fits right in with our pack. He may deny it but Jimmy is already one of us he just has to accept it. We'll deal with whatever he dishes out."

"Jimmy will expect to be harshly punished for anything he does. But it won't stop him from fighting and pushing you and the pack, especially Tim. It will be a battle every step of the way to see how far he can go before you punish him or just give up on him." Clark said.

Gibbs grinned and said. "I'm counting on Jimmy fighting and pushing us. The most he'll get is his ass tanned or a lecture. Depending on the person sometimes both. But I can promise we'll never give up on him. We might get frustrated but we won't give up."

"Tan his ass, tell him off good. Do both if he deserves it Gibbs. But be careful when he's disciplined and by who. He might seem angry but most of this is him scared. Don't hurt him Gibbs or it will be done before you start. I've seen my brother really shut down and it's frightening. Right now I know he's going through the motions but if he gives up completely something will have to be done before it gets too far." Clark said.

Gibbs nodded and said. "I remember our discussion last night. Your Uncle was a sadist and Jimmy his favorite victim. Jimmy shut down not caring if he lived or died just wanting the pain to stop. When you were talking with Jimmy. Tim filled me in on the talk him and Jimmy had. I filled him in on the discussion he missed last night. Tim asked me that only he discipline Jimmy. I can't do that. Although the pack members will be told they can only hand out small punishments to him. If anything major is needed Tim or I can take over. If anyone goes overboard they will be dealt with and yes that includes Jimmy."

Clark smirked and said. "Don't underestimate the brat Gibbs. He's pretty devious when he wants to be. If he knows only you and Tim will deal out the harsher punishments. He'll push twice as hard to see how far he can push the others."

"I'm not worried he may get a swat or two as they wait for us to take over but they will handle it. So what are you planning for the house?" Gibbs asked.

"The lady up the street runs a real-estate office out of her home. She does both rentals and sells. She said as soon as her son gets in she'll send him by with paperwork for both. So it's up to Jimmy. I'm just waiting for the son and your surprise to show up." Clark said.

"Surprise?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep..." Clark started then stopped when a black car pulled up. He grinned at Gibbs shocked expression. "Let's check it out Gibbs."

"You bought us a car?" Gibbs asked in shock.

"Yep. Well actually I bought a car for the safest way for us to bring my stubborn brother back to DC and reconnect with him at the same time. My idea is this. On the trip home I figure all of us save Jimmy can take turns driving. If we keep him in the middle in back with one on each side of him. Then he can't jump out of the car. Also if we can take turns riding in back it will give each of us a chance to talk with him and maybe he'll realize we aren't the enemy. Once back home James can keep the car since he sold his bike and our Dad's Jeep. And that's not all the gas tank is already filled. There is also a pre-filled gas card and pre-paid credit card in the glove box. Also because I want all of us to be comfortable and well rested. I paid for hotel rooms along the route home. So we can stop each night and sleep in comfort. I expect we will have to double up to keep an eye on him. Having him run off in the night is not part of the plan. The four of us can decide at dinner who he's rooming with and tell him. If he has an issue with it he can tell us why then. And if we have to we can change it. The hotels are marked on the map which is also in the glove box. The trip should take us a week give or take a day or two if we stop and sight see on the way." Clark said opening the passage door.

"Who's breaking it to Jimmy that he has to not only sit between a random two of us for over a week. But he also has to share a room with two of us that night as well?" Gibbs asked.

Clark ignored him and turned and signed the paper from the person who dropped the car off and took the keys. A moment later the man hopped into a car waiting at the curb and was gone.

After minimal craziness the bags were loaded. Jimmy was openly glaring at his brother for his plan. For the first shift, Jimmy was sitting between Tony and Tim belted in, headphones in his ears reading a book and ignoring everyone. Tony and Tim were watching a movie on the monitors built into the head rest in front of them. This went on for about two hours. When a noise was heard from the back.

Gibbs and Clark: "What was that?"

Tony: "Not sure."

Tim: "Sounds like a computer alert. But it can't be mine. I turned mine off."

Jimmy: "…"

The four went off discussing what different alerts sounded like to them as the sound got louder and more annoying. Finally Jimmy took his headphones off and set them with his iPhone in his book on his lap.

Jimmy: "Gibbs can you please pull over."

Clark: "Why?"

Jimmy: "Because the noise is only going to keep getting louder and I'd like to answer or at least turn it off if I can't. Besides it's not like I can go anywhere. We're in the middle of nowhere."

Gibbs: "Watch the attitude. Why is it going off?"

Jimmy: "It's probably the client I was supposed to meet online two hours ago."

Gibbs, Clark, Tony, Tim: "Client?"

Jimmy: "Yes client. I have a business that I run from Home and I was supposed to speak with a client this morning. Didn't think of that did you? That I might have made myself a life away from you all."

Gibbs looked at Clark and rolled his eyes before pulling off the road and got out. Going in back he went through the bags until he found the noisy bag. He handed it to Tim over the seat. Who handed it to Jimmy.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at Tim. After being told to go ahead and answer it. Jimmy opened the bag took out the laptop and after canceling the protection. He opened it ignoring Tim's questions on how he got in so easily. He opened the video chat as it began to ping again louder and now it was vibrating.

Jimmy: "Hello Miss Impatient. Bed rest getting boring already?"

The woman grinned and said. "You have no idea. I'm bored out of my mind on a good day but the Doc says I'm doing better. A few more weeks to go. Doc says if things keep going the way they are. Then everything will be fine. But you also said ten it's noon. Have you found it yet?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and brought up his notes and said. "Well you look great Will. Just hang in there. It will be worth it after. Now as for the book. Give me another week or so and I'll have it. I won't able to work on it until this weekend. But I can give you an update in the meantime. Let's see oh yeah. It was bought by a private collector but he's willing to sell to the right buyer. He has feelers out for a different book. A book that I happen to have. So a trade might be in order. Right now I have someone talking to him to see if his intent is to con me. It'll hold until this weekend don't worry. It might even make it a better deal if we don't rush the trade."

The woman started whining immediately. "Jay why wait that long? You're usually faster than this."

"Not my fault Will. I'll do my best but you're looking at a week give or take a day. At worst two weeks. I won't charge you extra because it's my issues but it can't be helped." Jimmy said.

"Wait Jay. Did they… Are you… Do I…?" Will asked.

Jimmy grinned and familiar with Willow speak said. "Yes. Yes. No I'll be fine. I just need time."

Will smirked and said. "You sure."

Jimmy smirked back and said. "Who'd post bail? And aren't you supposed to be on bed rest. Are you looking to use me as an excuse to break out?"

Will laughed and said. "What bail? Have you forgotten who I work for? Besides I could send Faith or the boys."

Jimmy shook his head as he grinned at her and said. "Save it for someone who needs rescuing. I'm good Will. A week, two tops and you'll have it in your hands."

Will shook her head frowning and said. "Ok but I want to talk to you before that Jay. If not we'll have words and none of them vocal."

"Yes Ma'am. Got-ta go. I'll call in a few days. Love ya give Faith and the boys my love as well." Jimmy said.

"You better Jay. I told them you sent your love. Xan and OZ send their love right back at you and you have mine as well take care." Willow sighed off.

"What was she talking about James? And where you talking about leaving already?" Clark asked.

Jimmy closed his eyes in frustration but said. "No and No."

Clark turned around to glare at him and said. "That it two no's and no explanations."

Jimmy nodded and said. "That about covers it. I don't owe you one. My clients are none of your business."

"What about me? What if I ask if you're planning something?" Tim asked quietly.

"If you order it I'll tell you but I didn't lie. This is part of my job and it's none of any ones business but mine and my clients. It has nothing to do with any of you." Jimmy said dryly.

"What about Ducky and going back to work for him?" Gibbs asked.

Jimmy full on glared at him as he refused to answer.

Tony said. "So you dating her?"

Jimmy laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes as the other four looked on in shock.

Tim's mouth twitched as he asked. "Care to share the joke?"

Jimmy tried to stop himself from laughing only to laugh harder. He re-opened the laptop when it pinged.

Willow was there and when she saw him laughing with an amused smirk she said. "Oh shut up Jay and tell them."

Tony blinked and looked at her in shock. He demanded. "How the hell did you know to call back?'

Willow grinned and said. "Because Jay has an odd sense of humor and I know he would find letting you idiots believe we were dating funny."

Jimmy stopped laughing and said. "Hey last time was your fault not mine."

"True. But be a good boy and tell them Jay." Willow said.

"No fair." Jimmy grumbled.

"James." Willow said looking at him.

Jimmy flinched at the resolve face and said pouting. "Willow is happily married to her wife Faith. The reason Willow is on bed rest is she is pregnant with her and Faith's second child. And frankly pissing Faith off scares me more than any one of you. Although I still say it wasn't my fault."

"I will tell her you said so. Oh and the boys want me to tell you that if your happy ass needs rescuing then you are already home." Willow said smirking.

Jimmy sat up and glared into the screen and said loudly. "Alexander Harris. Daniel Osborne front and center now."

Willow went wide eyed and turned the screen as two young men sheepishly sat down on the end of the bed.

"No rescue missions. Do you boys understand me?" Jimmy said firmly.

"Yes sir." Both said sheepishly.

"Good. Take care of Willow and I'll talk to you in a few days. Bye Boys. Bye Willow take care." Jimmy asked. He heard Willow say. "Bye Jay love you."

Tim looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Jimmy shut the computer down and put it back in the bag then handed it back to Tim.

By the time Tim waited for Gibbs to re-open the back and had handed it back to Gibbs and turned back around. Jimmy had the headphones on again and was reading. Tim sighed and settled in to watch the next movie. It was going to be a long week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Later that evening Tim waited until the bathroom door closed behind Jimmy and the shower went on. Then he turned to Tony and said. "Um I can't really explain it right now. But if anything happens with Jimmy after he falls asleep. Wake me up before you do anything ok."

Tony raised an eyebrow and put his bag on the table. He said as he started going through his bag. "That something wouldn't have to do with why Jimmy was screaming last night would it."

"You and Gibbs heard that?" Tim asked sitting on the bed with a groan.

Tony looked over at him with an. Are you nuts? Of course we heard the screaming terrified member of our family and rushed to help. Look on his face. He pulled a chair over in front of Tim. A understand look on his face. After he was seated Tony said. "Yes we heard and yes we briefly stuck our heads in the room. To check on you both and to see if we could help. But we saw you had it under control. We all have nightmares Tim. You can't do the work we do without them. But we also help each other deal with them. Gibbs and I both decided not to bring it up in less you or Jimmy did. But know we have your back and Jimmy's if ether of you need help."

Tim closed his eyes and gulped and thought in for a penny in for a pound. He knew Jimmy would be angry but didn't know how else to help him. So he started babbling out his worries as fast as he could speak to make himself get it all out. "Jimmy has PTSD and suffers from night terrors as well as nightmares Tony. And probably other things that I haven't noticed yet. What both frustrates and worries me. Is he won't talk to me about it. I only found out that much last night. Because he woke up in my arms as he coming out of it and told me off. I think it's from his passed pack. I don't know what to do. You two thought I was in control last night. I was terrified and trying everything I could to help him and nothing worked. I felt helpless as my little mate was terrified and screaming in my arms."

Tony reached out and head slapped his little brother to get his attention and snap him out of his babbling. When Tim stopped. Tony said. "How many times have we called each other with nightmares Tim? Or shown up at each other's house or Gibbs house together. Unable to sleep alone and just want to be with someone that loves us and understands. Have we ever turned each other away? Has Gibbs?"

Tim glared at the head slap but nodded his agreement with the rest.

"We got this Tim. Whatever Timmy needs, whatever Jimmy needs. Gibbs and I are here. Just say the word and were there." Tony said then patted Tim's shoulder as the shower turned off and went back to getting his things ready to take the next shower.

Tim shook his head. Leave it to Tony to insult him and make him feel better all in one go. He stood up to grab his own bag and get his things ready. If Tony thought he was beating him to the shower after Jimmy he was insane. After Tony showered the water would be cold. He learned that the hard way several times and didn't want to spend the rest of night trying to warm up after an ice cold shower.

Jimmy walked out of the bathroom and looked from Tony to Tim and said. "Um how come neither of you called for a rollaway bed? Do you want me to?"

Tony looked at Tim and said. "Want to take this one Tim?"

"We're all sharing the bed Jimmy. Don't worry we'll fit." Tim said then slipped into the bathroom before Jimmy could respond. Grinning and turning on the water to drown him out. When Tony started pounded on the locked door. Demanding he let him in.

Jimmy looked at Tony as he pounded on the door. Shrugging he got into bed on the left side turned on his side and got comfortable. He about leaped off the bed when Tony started shaking him while saying his name.

"Sorry about scaring you. I tried saying your name but you didn't respond. I wasn't sure if you had fallen asleep yet. But I didn't want you to fully fall asleep before I asked you to move to the middle." Tony said.

Jimmy turned over and asked. "Why the middle?"

Tony said grinning. "Less chance of us missing you leaving Gremlin."

Jimmy rolled his eyes and moved to the middle of the bed. Getting himself comfortable again he dozed as he let his thoughts wander. His first thought was about what Tony said. He rolled his eyes again. Yeah like he could leave the room no matter where he slept with those two watching his every move. Not to mention the two Alphas next door. More like he'd get one foot out the door and then spend the rest of the day getting punished by all four them. No Thank you.

Jimmy shifted around again not noticing he knocked the covers off himself. He heard Tim come out and Tony teasing him before hearing the bathroom door close and the shower start. After he heard Tim moving around. Then Jimmy felt the covers being placed over him and himself being tucked in. He tried to fight the warm soothing feeling it gave him. He couldn't let himself get use to this. Not again he couldn't go through that pain again. It would destroy him this time, he just knew it.

Dam-it he needed to work on an escapee plan before they reached DC. Three of them was bad enough plus his brother. However once with the rest of their pack. Between them and the other agents they worked with and other packs they had ties to. He knew once back in DC he'd be constantly watched, even when he wasn't aware of it. He wasn't stupid the first time he got away was sheer luck and the time at his Dad's old cabin had been a fluke that he'd been dam lucky it worked. But he had to try something. Once they reached DC Gibbs packs home turf. He'd never get away again and he'd belong to McGee and the pack. He couldn't let that happen.

Jimmy snuggled in as he considered his options. He'd had a stroke of luck today though the others didn't know it. They had decided over dinner that they wanted to stop for two days in Los Vegas. Well to be honest the other four decided. Jimmy had only been asked if he could behave. It would add a few more days to their trip but a call to Vance had gotten the ok for the Agents. Clark mentioned as long as he wasn't gone past the month he said he'd be gone. That he was fine spending more time with his brother and his soon to be mate. Jimmy hadn't stopped eating his dinner and merely nodded. He had had to pinch himself not to laugh as his brother left the table to change the hotels they were staying in. He couldn't have asked for a better place to make his escape. He just had to figure out how.

How to do it ran through his mind. Hmm. He could fake being sick. No that would just meant someone would babysit him in a hotel room. Possibilities ran through his mind. He had started to drift off when he thought of the perfect plan. He would gain their trust and when he had it make his escape. He hated to do it but from what he could see it was the only way. He couldn't change things right away but slowly over the next few days. Then their last night in Los Vegas he'd make his escape. He gulped if this went wrong it would be bad really bad. But he told himself it was the only way. He snapped awake when Tim and Tony got into bed. Phase one of his plan would begin now. He just hoped he could pull it off. He opened his eyes as Tim spoke to him.

"Jimmy are you warm enough?" Tim asked.

Jimmy wanted to snap but instead said sleepily. "I'm ok just tired. Good Night Tim, Good Night Tony."

"Goodnight." Tim and Tony said kind of surprised that he hadn't fought the sleeping arrangement and that he used their first names. They both shared a look over Jimmy's head and shrugged figuring Jimmy was just tired.

The next morning Jimmy woke up first. He felt strangely safe and warm and to his knowledge had had the most pleasant night sleep he had had in years. Frowning when he went to move and found he couldn't. He tried everything to get free and nothing worked. Starting to panic he tried harder to move against what was holding him down. He started having a panic attack as he fought to breathe and get free. In a blind panic, tears started falling down his face. He thought he must have been wrong and was having a nightmare. Why else wouldn't he be able to move? Now breathing was a struggle as well. What would come next?

Tim and Tony woke up to Jimmy fighting to get free of them and the blankets tightly wrapped around him as he was gasping and crying.

Tim doing what he had done before wrapped Jimmy in his arms and spoke in his ear. But kept the hug lose so Jimmy could pull away if he wanted to. As Tony removed himself from the bed.

Tim was surprised when Jimmy cuddled close into him and clung. He held him tighter and removed the blankets twisted tightly around Jimmy with Tony's help. Tim loosely wrapped the blankets around them. Hiding Jimmy from view as he started rubbing Jimmy's back and kept talking. He was getting worried Jimmy wasn't calming down. Would he start screaming again or worse?

Tony realizing nothing was working ran next door and pounded on the door.

Gibbs opened the door with a cup of coffee in hand and said. "Tony?"

"Jimmy needs you and Clark. Now!" Tony said then not bothering to see if they followed returned to the room.

A second later Gibbs and Clark enter the room. What they saw shocked them both. Jimmy was completely hidden all you could see was the top of Tim's head and hear him softly talking.

Gibbs grabbed Tony and told him to go into the other room with Clark. Both men protested but Gibbs growled and said. "When a Sub feels vulnerable. He won't relax until all the danger around him is removed. I'm sorry to have to say this. But Clark you know after the other day he still fears you. Tony he sees you as a threat. We'll work on that as time goes by. But right this second he need Tim as his mate and me as Tim's Alpha. We will help him feel safe. I'll call you once he is calmed down. Now go before you make it worse."

Grumbling Clark and Tony left.

Gibbs moved towards the bed not surprised. When Tim's head popped up and he growled deeply. As soon as he got too close to his scared mate. Gibbs growled back softly and said. "Tim its Alpha Gibbs."

Tim's head moved to look over Jimmy's shoulder. He looked sheepish as he said. "Sorry Boss. My wolf is in protective mode right now. I don't know what else to do. He won't calm down."

"You're doing fine Tim. Just keep talking and don't shift." Gibbs said as he sat on the open side of the bed.

Tim nodded and went back to talking to Jimmy. Very much aware that the hand next to his rubbing Jimmy's back was his Alpha's.

Jimmy calmed down in stages. First his breathing returned to normal and as soon as it did by instinct. He but his face in Tim's neck breathing in deep. A few minutes later the panic left completely and he became aware that he was being cuddled by Tim as he clung to him. And that the both of them were wrapped in blankets and oddly Tim had three hands. Frowning at the odd thought and also at the fact that he didn't want to leave where he was. He made himself move. Shocked when he was able to leave the bed without a struggle and Tony was gone Gibbs in his place.

"Um what happen? Where's DiNozzo?" Jimmy asked.

Tim and Gibbs shared a look but Tim asked. "What do you remember?"

Jimmy frowned and said. "I woke up or at least I think I did and couldn't move and the more I struggled to get free the more I panicked. After a while, I could not breathe. Next thing I know I was in McGee's arms."

"You had one hell of a panic attack Jimmy. You ok now?" Gibbs asked noticing Jimmy had unconsciously moved as far away from them as he could.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go shower and get ready to go." Jimmy said looking from Tim to Gibbs. Getting a nod from Tim. He grabbed his stuff and disappeared into the bathroom.

Gibbs waited until the shower started and turned to Tim he said. "Give him time Tim. I know he has thing from his past to deal with. However, he needs to accept this and codling him will not help. We'll give him space and help him. But he needs to do his part to. And be careful he's plotting something."

Tim got up and said. "I know. It's just this isn't easy Boss."

"It never is Tim. I'll send Tony back. We leave in an hour. Be ready all of you." Gibbs said over his shoulder.

Jimmy after he was in the bathroom shut the door and started the water. Thinking 'What the hell was that? This was not part of the plan dam-it.' Shaking his head he went through the motions of getting himself ready for the day. His mind miles away as he replayed the morning over and over. Trying to figure out why he flipped out. Finally he brought his thoughts back full circle. Ok so Gibbs was right he had one hell of a panic attack brought on by from his best guess being pinned under Tim and Tony.

Hmm not his best moment but he could use this. But did he want to. Not really. It wouldn't be fair they hadn't done it on purpose.

What bothered him was it seemed like his wolf was accepting Tim as his mate. Why else would his wolf allow Tim and Gibbs near him in a weakened state?

Jimmy closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the shower wall. He couldn't pretend Tim was just comforting him. He was clinging to him and as soon as he could. He had buried his face in Tim's neck and breathed in his mates scent. He knew it was Tim's scent that put an end to the panic attack and helped him calm down the rest of the way. This was bad he really needed to up his plans and get away from Tim and the rest of them.

Cursing as soon as the thought crossed his mind. It wouldn't work if he moved to fast he'd be caught for sure. He would have to go with his plan as is and pretend this never happened. Tim knew he had issues hopefully he'd let this go as one of them and let it go as well. He snorted to himself as he forced himself to finish his shower. Boy was he in denial. Nobody would forget this. Maybe if he was lucky and Gibbs or Clark ordered it they'd not talk about. But if that was all he could hope for so be it.

Besides he thought with a smile. Chances are if his plan worked he'd be free in two at the most three days. Maybe he'd go visit Willow and the boys after he got away. He hadn't seen them in a long time. Smiling wider at the thought of seeing his friends again. Now he was even more determined to have his plan work. Now all he had to do was get to it. Finished he blanked his face and walked out.

The morning excitement wasn't brought up as Jimmy quietly helped them pack up. Stopping only long enough to switch helping Tony and then Tim. As the two men took their turns getting ready for the day. After a quick breakfast he was again in the middle this time Tim and Gibbs on either side of him. He frowned when his book and iPod was taken away by Gibbs.

"No hiding Jimmy. No one will force you to talk. But you're not hiding in a book and music all day and ignoring those around you." Gibbs said.

Jimmy shrugged as he was thinking to himself. 'Perfect. I don't have to do anything but sit here. And they think I'm doing what they want.' He watched movies with Gibbs and Tim or listening to the others talk around him until they stopped for lunch. Occasionally a question was sent his way. He'd nod or shrug in answer but remained quiet. Reminding himself he couldn't change to fast or they'd figure out his plan.

Around lunch time it was decided by the other four and Jimmy's nod of agreement to stop at a pizza place for lunch. Once inside Jimmy started to shift from foot to foot but remained next to Tim.

Tim pulled him aside as the others found a table and asked. "What wrong?"

Jimmy blushed and mumbled. "Restroom please."

Tim chuckled and said. "Go ahead I think it's in the back. You might want to ask though. I'll wait for you at the table."

Jimmy looked at him shocked.

"We have to trust you some time Jimmy. You know what will happen if you run." Tim said then turned and started walking towards the table.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and after asking a waitress made his way to the men's room. Washing his hands afterwards he thought about what Tim said. He tried to see if a trick was involved. This seemed too easy. Here he was trying to gain there trust and then he's sent to the bathroom alone. He growled they were playing the same game. Make him think they trusted him then catch him when he tried to run.

Jimmy smirked at himself in the mirror. Hmm well if that was the game he'd play it and play to win. He'd have to up the obedient act though. He shuddered but well he had no choice. Plastering a blank expression on his face he went to the table. He wasn't able to hide the glare when he was asked innocently by Tim if he had found the bathroom ok. The others laughing at his expense cracking jokes about Tim holding his hand so he wouldn't get lost, hadn't helped. As they ate he was quiet as he kept his temper in check not wanting to spoil his plan. But it was hard very hard not to go off on them as the jokes got worse as lunch went on. Once back on the road he didn't even try to get his book back. He ignored everyone as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the seat.

Jimmy felt himself being shaken awake as someone softly called his name hours later. He opened his eyes to see Tim leaning in the open car door to wake him up. He looked around they were parked outside a hotel. He missed dinner and them arriving in Los Vegas. He shrugged and got out. He politely asked. "Do you want me to help carry the bags up Tim?"

Tim blinked at Jimmy. He frowned that was the second time he used his first name something he'd been refusing to do right along. It made him wonder what changed or if it was a trick. He'd have to mention this to Gibbs later. But not wanting him to think he was upset Tim smiled and said. "No that's ok Jimmy. We've all grabbed our own. Just worry about your own bags. Go on, it should be next to Gibbs bags he can show you."

Gibbs handed him his bag. "You missed dinner. You can get room service once you get to the room. It was decided McGee and I will share a room with you tonight."

Jimmy nodded and went to walk away. Turning back around when he heard Gibbs say his name.

"I know you're plotting something. Don't bother denying it. I'm giving you fair warning as I'm sure Tim has by now. That all running will prove is we can't trust you Jimmy. If you do manage to get away from us. We will find you and when we do. After that things will change drastically. The question won't be if you get your ass tanned but by who and how many times. Then we we'll still bring you back to DC. And you'll only have yourself to blame. Are we clear?" Gibbs said.

Jimmy turned around not answering as he caught up to the rest as they entered the hotel.

Gibbs sighed and grabbed his own bag. His gut was yelling at him that the sub was plotting something big and that they all needed to watch him as closely as possible. That's why he had tried to warn him. But both of them knew until he did anything there wasn't anything that could be done. Hopefully the warning would work. But somehow he doubted it. Sighing again he followed the group inside.

Once in the room Jimmy changed in the bathroom and then got into bed, moving to the center. He heard his name being called and turned over. He said. "What Tim?"

"What do you want to eat?" Tim asked showing him the room service menu.

"I'm not hungry just tired. I want to sleep." Jimmy said and turned back over.

"Jimmy you need to eat something. As soon as you do you can go right to bed." Tim said.

"I'm really tired Tim, not hungry. Can I just sleep and eat later please?" Jimmy mumbled.

Tim went to say something but was stopped. When he saw Gibbs shaking his head and motioning towards the balcony. He sighed and step out on the balcony with Gibbs. Shutting the door behind them so they could talk privately as Jimmy slept.

"Let him sleep. If he wakes up later and wants to eat. We can get him something then. The diner across the street is 24hrs or we can order room service. Making him stay up when he's already admitted he's tired and has asked not demanded to sleep. Will only end in an argument. You want to encourage it when he talked to you Tim." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs this goes against what I told him before we left. I told him to not fight me or risk his health. He's doing both even if he asked and said please. I know skipping a meal won't hurt him but if I let this go what's next." Tim said.

"I understand where you're coming from Tim. But you need to understand this isn't going to be easy for either of you. You need to learn when to let things be and when to not let it be. Right now he's doing as he's told. Because he knows, he does not have much choice. But as time goes on Jimmy's going to fight you and test you Tim. The more comfortable he gets with you the worse it will get. Until he knows just how far he can push you." Gibbs said.

"Why? I told you what happen the other night when I swatted him. Wouldn't he already know how far to push." Tim asked confused.

"No that night he was tired, angry and scared. I'm assuming it will get a lot worse than that. Think about our pack for a minute Tim. All the members of our pack know I'll tan your back sides if you misbehave. But yet you all still misbehave and push me in different ways. After any of you get caught all of you still try and talk your way out of it every time. Yet all of you know how far I'll let you go trying to talk your way out of it before you cross the line. This isn't any different? Jimmy will learn how far to push and when to keep quiet. But before he reaches that point he might end up with a sore back side a few times. I know you did when you joined the pack." Gibbs said with a raised eyebrow.

Tim blushed and shrugged. He knew everyone in their pack sometimes behaved like cubs and needed a reminder from Gibbs to toe the line. He also knew when tired or hurting physically or emotionally. That he tended to get sarcastic and sometimes outright mean. He had to answer to both Gibbs and Tony for it before and a time or two Ducky. But he had never looked at it though as pushing Gibbs or anyone else and said so.

Gibbs smiled at him and said. "Most don't when there pushing just to get someone to pay attention to them. But I bet after you feel loved and know the limits are still there. As well as know that someone that cares and loves you reinforces those limits. Jimmy just needs to learn the same thing from you and the pack Tim."

Tim nodded and told Gibbs about Jimmy calling him and Tony by their first names.

Gibbs smirked and said. "I noticed that as Jimmy was talking to you. Jimmy plotting something and using yours and Tony's first names is a distraction Tim. Be careful. I wouldn't let him know you're on to him. Eventually he will try and run. Right now he's plotting."

Tim nodded agreeing with him then turned toward the room looking inside the room his eyes went wide. He couldn't see Jimmy. He said already moving. "Gibbs where's Jimmy?"

Gibbs turned and looked. Nothing bothering to answer he raced inside Tim at his side. They both looked everywhere. The bed was empty so was the bathroom. He turned to Tim and said. "Go get Clark and Tony."

Tim returned a moment later with a sleepy and puzzled Clark.

"What the hell Gibbs?" Clark asked.

"Jimmy's gone. Wait where's Tony?" Gibbs said.

Clark rolled his eyes and said. "Jimmy is with Tony at the Diner across the street."

"What?" Gibbs and Tim shouted.

Clark looked around and his eyes landed on the note by their phones. He pointed and said. "You might want to read the note he left you Tim."

Tim looked where he was pointing and picked the note up reading it then handing it to Gibbs. He sat on the end of the bed with a sigh. He was trying to be reasonable but he was annoyed and he felt Jimmy took advantage of the situation. He looked over at Gibbs and said. "What do you think?"

Gibbs read the note out loud. "Tim: Since you and Gibbs want to discuss me loud enough for the world to hear and not let me sleep. Even though I ask you both repeatedly nicely to keep it down only to be ignored. Moreover, since your main issue is I have not eaten. I used your cell (Tim) to call Tony and asked him to take me to get dinner at the 24hr diner across the street. After both of us tried and failed to get your attention. We decided to leave this note. Hopefully when I return I will be able to sleep. Jimmy."

Gibbs looked at Clark and asked. "Why not bring him food here?"

Clark shrugged and said. "When Jimmy called Tony, after speaking to him. Tony tried to call you Gibbs but got your voice mail so he called me. Jimmy hasn't asked to spend one on one time with anyone. So we thought it might be a trick. But also that you two might be discussing something important. So I told Tony to check it out. If it wasn't a trap and he couldn't get either of your attention. To make sure Jimmy left a note. That it might just be that Jimmy was hungry. Tony came up here to meet him and the rest you know."

Gibbs nodded and said. "Let's go Tim. You coming Clark?"

"No I think I'll sit this one out. Jimmy and I have enough to sort out without adding to it. See you all in the morning." Clark said opening the door. But then he decided he had to say something. Standing in the doorway Clark said. "One last thing before I go though. Keep in mind you two he's not a criminal just a confused and frightened cub. He's trying. Maybe it's for the wrong reasons right now but he is trying." Clark said and headed back to his room.

A few minutes later Gibbs and Tim walked across the street and saw Jimmy and Tony sitting across from each other in a booth eating and talking. Tim slid in next to Jimmy and Gibbs next to Tony. Jimmy stopped eating and looked out the window.

"Boss…" Tony started.

"It's fine Tony and Jimmy. Both Tim and I were unreachable it won't happen again. From now on in-less you're sleeping or in water your cells are on you. And if you're sleeping the cell better be charging on the night stand where you can hear it." Gibbs said.

Jimmy went back to eating but he looked at Tony with a grin. As one they both took their phones out of their pockets and set them on the table. Showing both had full charges and were on but had no messages. Jimmy had been made to give his new number to them the first night. Therefore, they all had it.

Tim smirked and looked away so Gibbs would not see it. But he lost it a second later.

"Ok wise asses who's paying." Gibbs growled playfully.

Tony and Jimmy both said. "Tim."

Once he stopped laughing Tim had to ask. "And why should I pay for you two delinquent's dinner?"

Tony said grinning. "Well Probie it's ether you or Gibbs. As you two kept the gremlin up and he called on yours truly to rescue him. Had you not showed, I planned to pay but since you are here now. Why not get a free dinner?"

Jimmy bit his lip hoping Tony wouldn't get mad. He had told him earlier he should have called Gibbs and talked to him. Jimmy said. "Rescue? Where were you when I called Tony?"

"Shhhh gremlin they don't need to know that." Tony said winking at him. Letting him know that he was ok with what he said.

Gibbs and Tin exchanged looks and Gibbs said. "Oh yeah we do. I remember telling everyone to go to bed. Does this mean you snuck out Tony?"

Tony got a deer in the headlight look but nodded. He knew when he snuck out he'd get in trouble but hadn't cared he needed space and time to think.

"Where were you?" Tim asked.

Tony glared at Tim but caught Gibbs look and said. "Here. I got some bad news. After the call, I just needed space and time to think before I told anyone. But I didn't mind when Jimmy called. We sat here awhile talking before you two showed up and that helped. Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled and said. "You're welcome."

Tony sighed and before Tim or Gibbs could ask. He said. "My father's lawyer called. My dad died a few days ago but he could not get in touch with me before tonight. My dad's old pack is trying to make a claim to what he left me. I need to decide to fight it or not. The lawyer read a few things to me over the phone but he is overnighting them to me. I have choices to make after I see what it says. It might not be worth the fight just to lose in the end."

Jimmy reached across the table covering his hand with his and said. "Stop it Tony. You're going to call that number I gave you. Give her my name and then release her wrath on the idiots that call themselves your kin. When she's done with them they won't have a leg to stand on."

Tony tried to smile but couldn't.

"Explain Tony." Gibbs demanded.

Tony sighed and said. "When my mom died. My grandfather told him he needed to remarry quickly. Dad wasn't ready but grandfather force it through the pack and their old ways. Dad was in his early twenty's when he and mom married. He turned 30 a year after mom died so he had no choice. A match within another pack was found. Eventually they divorced and grandfather again forced him to re-marry several time actually. Each match helped the pack and grandfather not my Dad. When grandfather died Dad refused to take over the pack that allowed him to be forced into several loveless marriages. He was an elder by then and declared himself a lone wolf and took me with him. Enrolling me in boarding school. Later he told me he did it to help keep me away from the pack. As a lone wolf he could only protect me so much from the pack I was still a member of. I rarely saw the pack or my Dad over the next few year. Once I reached 18. I had to go before my Uncle and claim lone wolf status. He was livid and accused my father of brainwashing me. But he had no reason to deny me. I was leaving for college and the last ten years had barely been among the pack. So he accepted it. I only contact them again when I joined Gibbs pack."

Gibbs frowned and asked. "How does this affect you now though?"

Tony said. "The pack is trying to say their entitled to anything my father left. Because we both were members of the pack. Then left it after declaring ourselves lone wolves. In their minds lone wolves can't own anything. Which is true in a sense. Everything my father has he built himself after he left the pack. Same with me when I declared my status. Even though they didn't pay for anything I owned. It's part of the old way for them to only let you keep the clothes and shoes you walked in with. The rest they take literally. The pack emptied my bank account, took my car and everything in my apartment. I had nothing but the clothes on my back and the shoes on my feet. My Dad helped me though. I moved in with him before I left for college and I begrudgingly let him replace everything even my clothes. It was very humbling because we hadn't spoken in years and finally we sorted everything out. He told me to find a new pack by my 30th birthday or my Uncle would force me to mate with someone of his choice lone wolf or not. Lucky for me I found Gibbs a few years before I turned 30 and had already been in Gibbs pack for over 2 years by then. Therefore, I told my Uncle what he could do with his demands to return to him. Do remember that year Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded and said. "That was a few years before you joined the pack Tim. And way before you started working at NCIS Jimmy. Idiot comes into NCIS demanding I return his nephew. The boy he saw as his cub. That he needs to do his duty and marry the girl he chose or he'd challenge me to a fight and he'd take him as well as my pack. Shocked the hell out of him when he lost and was sent home with his tail between his legs."

Jimmy blinked and said angrily not thinking. "You accepted a challenge to keep your pack. Are you insane or do you just have a death wish? A challenge is a death sentence Gibbs."

Tim and Tony both started growling at the disrespect of their Alpha. Both were surprised when the intensive glare left Gibbs eyes and they softened when he saw the true fear in the sub eyes.

Gibbs was about to growl and put the sub in his place when he saw his eyes. He realized Jimmy wasn't thinking he was unable to defend his pack but truly afraid of the thought that he would be killed. Which he reasoned was true as most challenges were no hold bar fights. Where fairness didn't matter and anything within reach was used to win. The fight only ended when one of the Alphas were unconscious or dead. Most often the losing Alpha might as well have died as they were not accepted in any pack after that. Usually they turned lone wolf never to be seen again or took their own lives.

Jimmy flinched at the growls coming from Tony and Tim. Pushing himself into the corner of the booth away from them.

"Knock it off you two. That's not what he meant. Is it cub?" Gibbs said.

Jimmy blinked he hadn't been called cub by anyone in years. But strangely he liked it coming from Gibbs. It made him feel safe like being wrapped in Tim's arms. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. This could mean trouble. His wolf now was starting to accept Gibbs as his Alpha. He blinked when Gibbs said his name.

"Jimmy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Gibbs started.

Jimmy interrupted. "No that's ok. You just startled me. No one has called me cub in years. And you're right that's not what I meant Gibbs. I know you can defend your pack. I just… I've seen many challenges as I grew up. My Uncle took great pleasure in making the person that challenged him suffered as much as he could before he killed them. No Alpha that challenged him walked away. They all died and hideously. He used every one as a lesson to his pack and made us watch from beginning to end no matter their place in the pack. If you passed out, fell asleep or tried to leave you were punished severely."

Gibbs, Tony and Tim all blinked at him in shock. They were grown men and had seen challenges that left them nauseous. Jimmy had watched them since he was a kid. That's inhuman just what kind of monster was this Uncle.

Gibbs shook his head and said. "I understand Jimmy. However, any challenge I have taken the rules are firmly but in place before it begins. And any pack member on either side that wished to not witness the fight can leave and not be punished. Understand?"

Jimmy nodded.

Gibbs sighed great he had stop talking again. He signaled for the check waving Tim off when he reached for it and got his cubs back to the hotel for some shut eye.

Neither Gibbs nor Tim were surprised when Jimmy started having nightmares that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

Jimmy sat on the balcony outside the room he was sharing with Gibbs and Tim. After waking from his third nightmare, he gave up on sleeping anymore worked his way out from between Tim and Gibbs. Grabbed his laptop and gone out on the balcony. He figured to let Tim and Gibbs sleep longer and that they could not miss him sitting out there. He was sure his movements woke them up but he figured once they saw he planned to go no further than the balcony they'd go back to sleep.

No sooner had he walked out on the balcony and Willow had called. After assuring her, he was fine and no he did not need rescuing. He had spent the next hour or so filling her in. Although he did admit, he left a few things out that were just embarrassing. He thought to himself grimacing as he did. Like being tossed clothes and all in the shower by Tim. He knew if he told Willow. That she would tell everyone and thank you, he did not need wet dog jokes for the rest of his life.

Once he was done though her reaction was the last he expected and he was regretting what he did tell her. However, he so wanted someone to bitch for a while before his watchers got up for the day and called him inside. Therefore, he figured they were alone so why not get a good rant or two out. However, that is not how she was taking it. Willow had gotten angry and told him he was being unreasonable, childish and selfish in his thinking that this only affected him.

Jimmy stared at her mouth hanging open as he looked at her in shock. Finally, Jimmy snapped out of it and said angrily. "What the Fuck are you insane? What… Why? I don't." He sat back in astonishment and anger and finally rubbed his face in weariness. Oh man Willow was about to go off on him he saw all the signs. He so did not need this now. He opened his mouth to tell her so.

Willow looked at her friend and brother in all but blood in amusement and said sweetly but with steel covered by lace in her tone. "Are you finished Jay? Can I explain now? Or did you call me to have someone to rant to about how the world is against you boo hoo."

Jimmy glared at her and said. "Can I stop you?"

"No. Now be a good brother and listen to me." Willow said firmly

Jimmy glared at her but nodded. Knowing better than to argue with her.

"Now I listened to all that you've told me and while I understand where you're coming from. In addition, I completely understand why you do not want to be in another pack. But Jay, well honey there's no nice way to put this."

"Spit it out Willow." Jimmy said glaring.

"You've been behaving like a spoiled brat that is determined to get his own way. No matter who gets hurt in the process and that's just not like you." Willow said and was about to continue but stopped when Jimmy stood up ranting. "What the hell? How can you say that…?"

"James Alexander Palmer sit your ass down and listen to me. Right this minute." Willow snapped out.

Jimmy ass hit the chair before he even comprehended what he was doing. He growled at her when he realized what she had done.

"Don't you dare growl at me you overgrown puppy. You need to hear this and you will. I have listened to you talk about the people you work with for years. In addition, I know you love them. No don't you dare interrupt me Mister. I know you love them Jay. This is your fear guiding you. I do not want you to miss something that can make you both happy and safe. Not to mention finally give you the mate you always wanted because of blind fear. Tell me right now if any of them has ever hurt or abused you physically or mentally. Tell me Jay and I will get you out of there today and hide you myself. They'll never find you." Willow said.

Jimmy shook his head and pouted as he said. "No they haven't."

"So why are you fighting this so hard? You told me that you feel safe with them and loved and you care about them." Willow asked trying hard to figure it out.

Jimmy picked his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. He said. "I don't want another pack Willow. I just can't. I mean yeah there nice and all. And ok yeah I admit I love them even care about them but what if…"

Willow softened her voice and said. "What if you lower you guard and let yourself love them fully only to have them hurt you?"

Jimmy nodded and said. "I won't live through it a second time Willow. I barely did the first time. You remember what I was like back then. It took me years to build the life I wanted just to lose everything."

Willow said. "So that's it. You are just giving up. You think that running will solve everything. What about staying and fighting for the life you want?"

Jimmy glared as he said. "What choice do I have? I stay they control my life. I can't live like that again Willow. I leave I get to live as I choose."

Willow snorted and said. "Yeah, as you choose Jay. Spending the rest of your life looking over your shoulder. Going from one place to another hoping to keep one-step ahead of them and Clark or who-ever else they have looking for you. Waiting until this McKay person shows up again with Clark and brings you back kicking and screaming. Is that how you want to live in constant fear that they'll find you."

Jimmy chuckled and said. "Been there done that it's not so bad at least I'll be free. Moreover, if you are going to used him as the hammer get his name right. It is McGee. Timothy McGee."

Willow smirked and said. "McGee hmm. One moment."

Jimmy went wide-eyed as he said. "Willow no. Agent remember."

Willow smirked as she typed. She went through the info she had gathers on her brothers friends bringing up everything she had on one Timothy McGee. When everything was up, she began reading liking what she saw. She grinned as she said. "Too late oh worried puppy of mine. I started researching them the moment I knew you were on their radar. A girls got to keep busy after all."

Jimmy groaned and said. "Of course you did and stop calling me a puppy. You red headed harpy."

"Nope act like one, get called one. Now just relax your friends will never know I did background checks on them. Now let me see. Agent Timothy McGee Aka Thom E. Gemcity 29, one sister. Parents divorced when he was 16. The mother Krystal McGee is a nurse and a dam good one from all I have read of her. Anyways she took back her maiden name Blake after the divorce. That is until she re-married a year later and became Krystal Grey. Timothy has always been close with his mother and still calls her and his stepfather every Sunday. Timothy is also close with his sister and has dinner with her once or twice a month. His sister Sarah McGee just graduated from University. I am impressed that is a good school. Sarah McGee has a teaching job at the same school she graduated from. Now as for his Father. John McGee a Navy Admiral the Alpha of the McGee pack and has never remarried. He has no contact with his children or ex-wife. Something that is shared on both sides in mutual agreement."

Jimmy shrugged he knew most of that.

Willow rolled her eyes and continued. "Now for Mr. Agent Timothy McGee himself. Well blessed be this boy is a rabid genius. Look at this multiple degrees and two Masters all before the age of 25 and he's on the top team of NCIS and a publish bestselling author. And oh dear this can't be right. James you have some explaining to do mister."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow and said. "Really?"

"Yes why didn't you tell me your loving sister you knew the Elf Lord. You know I've wanted to meet him for ages." Willow said glaring at him.

"That's why sister dear. You and Timothy separate can work miracles with a computer. Finding or creating goddess knows what with a few key strokes and can hack places. That I do not even want to think about let alone know about. Together I fear for the world as we know it." Jimmy said shuddering.

"Aw how sweet your protecting little Timmy and me. Hmm you might need to protect him from me if he is this cute in person. Yum! With his brain and this picture, he is the perfect package. Those puppy eyes of his are dangerous." Willow said laughing on the inside at the rage building on Jimmy's face. She thought to herself just one more little push. "Of course it only shows him from the chest up. So tell me is the rest just as good. Does he have a nice ass? The few men I have dated have had a cute butts and intense green eyes. Well does he?"

Jimmy growled as his eyes changed to green he said dryly. "Should I leave you alone to ogle my mate's picture sister dear?"

"Ah so you do care?" Willow said.

"Of course I care if you want to ogle my mate's ass you pervert." Jimmy shouted.

"Relax Jay. I am not after your mate. I am a happily married woman. But you must admit you are certainly very protective of a man you have no interest in." Willow said grinning.

"I already told you Willow. I cannot mate with him. He can order me to do anything and I'll have no choice but to do it." Jimmy said angrily.

"So talk to him explain why that scares you. Hell Jay sit down and talk to Tim and Gibbs about how orders make you feel trapped. Talk to them about how punishment scare you and why. You need to talk to them about whatever issues you are having or will possibly have. Then find a way for you and those friends of yours to deal with it not keep running. That won't solve anything." Willow said.

Jimmy frowned and said. "Tim's already swatted me Willow. On the same day he found out we were mates to. He is like any other Dom I have known. Using pain and orders to get his own way."

"Hmm now that doesn't sound like the Tim you use to tell me about when you worked together before this whole mess started and you two were friends. So why did he do it? Do not tell me he just started swatting you once he knew you were mates. From everything, you told me before he is the easiest going of the bunch. What happen?" Willow said.

Jimmy pouted as he told her about waking up next to Tim and everything else that happen. He ended it with whining. "You see no reason at all."

Willow raised an eyebrow and said. "So you were overtired, challenged him not once but several times. Let me see if I can picture this. I've been around you when your overtired Jay. Your grumpy, insolent and in less focusing on something and have had huge amounts of coffee. Just generally an unpleasant person to be around. I can assume being cornered and scared made your temper even shorter. So let's add bitchy to that to. While poor Timmy boy was trying to be patience with you and just get you to rest. I imagine by that point he was at the end of his rope and just wanted you to stop fighting him and get the rest you needed. Hell I would have swatted you to if it meant you finally slept."

Jimmy glared at her then said. "You're not one to talk dear sister. You are a right bitch when you cannot figure something out and will not sleep or eat until you do. Any poor soul that crosses your path had better duck and cover. Poor Faith has called me many of nights. Asking me to once again help cage the she-research beast. She then puts you on as we discuss your findings. She hides the books and research until you have eaten and slept. And don't call my mate Timmy boy. His name is Tim or McGee pick one."

Willow smiled at him then said. "Brat. Faith already told me you help her cage the she-research beast. However, if it works, it works. Your falling for him already aren't you."

Jimmy looked panicked as he said quickly. "No."

Willow grinned wider and said. "It's ok Jay. Talk to him work things out. It is ok to trust him, even let yourself fall in love with him. Problem is I think you are already starting to both trust and love Tim. And if I know you that scares you more than the idea of joining a pack."

Jimmy shook his head tears falling out of his eyes as he started to panic as he kept saying no louder and louder.

Willow sighed and cast a spell on herself to amplify her voice. "Timothy McGee I know you're listening get your happy ass out here."

A shocked Tim opened the door and stepped out. Gibbs a step behind him.

Willow ended the spell and said. "Ah two Agent for the price of one what a lucky girl I am. Timothy if you would be so kind as to help Jimmy."

Tim looked over at Jimmy he was mumbling no and shaking his head. Not stopping he scooped him up. Then went back into the room crawling on the bed Jimmy clinging to him. Tim laid down in the middle with Jimmy in his arms putting the blankets around them and hiding his mate from anyone else's view.

Gibbs seeing Jimmy was being taken care of. Picked the laptop up and carried it inside. Closing the door behind him and set it on the dining table where the young woman only saw him. He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Ah the famous Agent Gibbs. Is this were you integrate me Agent Gibbs? On the other hand, you could try flirting with me. I am after all a red head." Willow said with a smirk.

Gibbs glared at the soft laughing coming from under the blanket not sure, if it was Tim, Jimmy or both. At least Jimmy was not panicking anymore. He smirked at the woman as he said. "You're young enough to be my daughter young lady. In addition, from what I hear and see you are already taken. How far along are you?"

"Are you by chance telling me I'm fat Agent Gibbs?" Willow said darkly.

Gibbs heard Jimmy whisper to Tim. "Oh boy Gibbs pissed her off duck and cover Tim."

Gibbs chuckled as Tim's head disappeared the rest of the way under the covers. He turned back to the glaring yet smirking young red head. He had to admit he liked the young fiery red head and could see she was doing this for the cubs benefit. Therefore, he decided to lay the charm on extra thick. He said. "Of course not ma'am. If not for the beautiful glow of a beautiful pregnant woman. I wouldn't have known you were expecting at all."

"Wow Gibbs that was so full of charm and pure bull shit I could feed my roses for a year." Willow said eyes twinkling. She and Gibbs turned as loud laughter came from under the blanket.

Willow said loudly. "Jay are you laughing at you pregnant and hormonal sister."

Jim yelped and said. "Hide me Tim the hormonal she-beast has awoken. You deal with her don't make Gibbs face her alone."

Tim voice came out. "No way. Not after the two of you pissed her off. I am staying right here. Gibbs can deal with the hormonal she-beast alone. With them it's every man for himself."

Willow raised an eyebrow at Gibbs.

Gibbs smirked and nodded.

"Oh Elf Lord, if you would just come out from under there for a moment. I have a few things to speak to you about." Willow said teasingly.

"Not stupid lady." Tim said through the blankets.

"Even if I can introduce you to the Dark Rose." Willow said.

"Nope not falling for it. She is a myth. Not going to happen." Tim said through the blankets.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and said. "Dark Rose?"

Willow smirked and said. "She's a legendary computer expert and some say hacker. She never travels but takes jobs from all over the world. No one knows her identity. Because no matter the job. Once done she disappears without a trace only taking the payment agreed on and leaving a dark rose as her signature. She also rumored to be able to hack any system and able to get into anything. We are very close and the last time we spoke, she asked me if I had ever heard about someone with the name Elf Lord. She told me he was good and with some training, he could be even better. However, if Timmy boy wants to pass the chance up. I will just tell her he is not interested. Too bad she was very interested on discussing an apprenticeship with him as well as a project that he might enjoy."

The blanket came down to show a shocked Tim. Jimmy ignored him as he held the blanket down and glared at Willow as he said. "Tim or McGee pick one Willow. Or I will tell your wife how you want to check out my mate's ass."

Willow smirked as she said. "Already did Jay you're a lucky boy. Besides Faith wouldn't mind she's probably pinch it and tell you her rating on it."

Jimmy glared harder and started to growl his voice got deeper and his eyes changed. He said. "No one will touch my Mate."

Tim snapped out of his shock and realizing what was going on grabbed him and glared at a chuckling Willow before pulling the covers back over then he said firmly. "She's teasing you Jimmy relax."

From under the covers, Jimmy growled out. "She better be. No one touches you but me."

Willow could not resist she said. "I thought you weren't claiming Timmy boy."

"Bite me Bitch." Jimmy snarled.

"Can't I bite Timmy instead he's yummy." Willow said smirking.

They heard a deep growl from under the covers. Then saw movement and then a deeper growl was heard and then a whimper followed by more movement. Then nothing.

Gibbs turned back to Willow and said. "You might want to call back later. It might take Tim a while to calm him down."

Willow looked hesitant. Maybe she had pushed Jay a little too far. She said. "He won't punish him will he? I was only teasing him. It's not Jay's fault I got him worked up. Jay really needs to talk to you two first."

They heard another growl from under the blankets followed by another deeper growl and again a whimper and then nothing.

"He'll be fine ma'am I promise you we'll take care of him. Why don't you call back… On second thought. Why don't I have Jimmy call you in the morning?" Gibbs said.

Willow had tears in her eyes but nodded and signed off.

Gibbs giving the two on the bed time to calm down a little. Taking his time as he figured out how to sign jimmy out and close the laptop. He then faced the bed and said. "Jimmy you ok now?"

Tim gravelly voice came from under the covers. "He's fine Boss."

"I can answer for myself. Let me go. You overgrown…" Jimmy snarled letting loose a stream of curse words only for them to end in another whimper that ended in a whine.

Gibbs said. "I think we'll be staying in today. I will just go check in next door. Call me when you're done Tim."

Gibbs could hear growling as he left the room. He chuckled as he walked next door. It seemed that Jimmy had got over his passive stage. He knew Tim and knew that he was up for the challenge. However, it would be interesting to watch.

Tim waited until he heard the door closed and lock. Then he whipped the blankets off and got up. Then he glared down at his mate.

Jimmy looked up defiantly and glared.

"Pack your gear and be ready to leave in ten minutes." Tim said indifferently.

"What?" Jimmy said shocked.

"You want to leave. You want no part of me or the pack. That much you have made clear. So while Gibbs is next door keeping your brother busy as he thinks I am punishing you for your disrespect and tantrum. I will drive you to the airport and buy you a one way ticket any place you want to go. One time offer Palmer." Tim said.

Jimmy blinked and said angrily. "What the fuck are you thinking McGee? Gibbs, Tony and Clark will see us leave and want to know why."

Tim picked him up by his shirt and said inches from his face. "I'm thinking that every inch of me wants to turn you over my knee and tan your insolent spoil brat ass. However, as I sat here less than an hour ago listening to you. I realized that I do not want to spend the rest of my life searching for you or stopping you from running. Nor do I want you to be afraid of me or the pack I consider family. Therefore, as much as I want you in my life Jimmy and want to take care of you and be taken care of by you. I will not force you, it would kill me slowly and I believe you as well. So grab your shit and get your ass to the car before Gibbs gut starts talking and he comes back and tans both our asses."

Tim then dropped him on the bed and went into the bathroom to calm down.

Jimmy sat on the bed shocked and something else he could not put his finger on. He got up numb as he picked up his bag and then changed his clothes. Then collected his stuff from around the room and put it back in his bags. By the time, he was finished Tim silently led him down to the car. A few minutes later, they were going down the road Tim still had not looked at or spoken a word to him.

An hour later, they were at the airport and waiting in line. Tim still had not spoken to or looked at him. Jimmy looked around and felt a panic attack coming on. He needed to be alone and regroup. Now! Before he lost it in the middle of the airport. First, he had to remember how to move. He finally was able to move and slowly stepped out of line. Ignoring Tim finally speaking to him Jimmy was too busy concentrating on keeping himself together until he was alone.

Jimmy made his way as quickly as he could to the men's room. He went into the handicap stall and locked the door. He set his bags against the wall and sunk to the floor. Letting go of his tight control, he began breathing fast his world closing in as he fought not to throw up. He tried to remember his breathing and focused on that. However, it was not working and he started seeing black dots as his vision swayed. After that, his thoughts raced as he tried to think of something to calm himself down.

Memories of Tim flashed into his mind. His smile, him laughing or the cute little frown he got when trying to solve something difficult. The way he lit up when he solved it. The mischief that filled his green eyes when he was up to something. Even the hurt and anger he had seen on his face over the last few days. Jimmy grabbed onto them with both hands. As he looked at them from his mind's eye, he calmed down and his breathing settled. Until he rested against the wall exhausted but strangely calm.

Jimmy started thinking of the last few days and seeing it from another side. He cursed when he realized Willow was right. He had been a spoiled tantrum-throwing brat. No Tim was not a saint by any means but he had been as patience as he could be. Any other wolf would have snapped and beaten the shit out of him by now. Tim only did something when he had had enough and knew what needed done just needed done and done now. Not an hour ago when Jimmy's tantrum began. Yet every time he needed him, Tim had been there. Only for Jimmy to throw it back in his face or shove him away.

Jimmy banged his head on the wall. He was an idiot. Could he walk away from Tim now? No he could not he realized. However, could he accept him fully? What about the pack?

Jimmy decided to break down his biggest fears.

Could he trust Tim with full control over him?

Well to be honest he did not know the amount of control Tim would have. However, would it matter? The last few days Tim had almost full control over his actions just by using his given name. Sure, he would fight the order but in the end, he complied no matter how hard he fought. Hell that first night as tired as he was. Tim could have told him to strip and let him fuck him raw. If he used James, he would have done it. Nevertheless, he didn't and he could have.

Jimmy started breathing hard again as that last sentence swirled in his mind. Until he had, a spare thought run through his mind. Tim would never hurt him, no matter what control he had over him. Tim loved his little mate and could never hurt him. Oh, he would punish him, get frustrated with him, fight with and for him, and argue with him when he was being stubborn but he'd never abuse him. Jimmy blush at the thought of being call anyone's little anything but he found that as he though it through it calmed him.

Jimmy breath quickened again as he thought more on the punishment part of it. Could he deal with Tim punishing him?

Forcing himself to breathe through the panic. He pushed thoughts of Tim away or tried to. Memories of that first night of Tim swatting him. The swat stung but were not bad. He was sure the swats would turn into spankings. More than likely sooner rather than later from what Tim said before they left the hotel. The only other punishment he had was when Tim pinned him down today. Even when he pinned him to calm him though, he had not really hurt him and it had helped him calm down. Both punishments were enough to get the message across to stop and calm down, and then it was over. He would have to talk to Tim about punishments that would cause him to go into a blind panic. As hard as that would be, he had to do it.

The Pack, could he join another pack? A mate was one thing but a pack.

Jimmy thought of all the members and he realized with shock that he more than missed them. He felt a hole in his heart not knowing how they were doing. For the first time last night things had felt right when he was caring for Tony. He wanted to care and love them. Mother them to death when they were sick and scold them when they got hurt or did not follow doctor's orders. He finally realized why it felt so right when Gibbs his Alpha called him cub. The pack he was fighting against joining he was already a part of. He laughed until he sobbed as he realized it.

As the pieces came together, Jimmy felt stronger. He knew things would not be perfect and he would have some explaining to do along with trust issues on both sides at first. Finally deciding he stood up and opened the stall door leaving his bags in the stall. He went and washed his face, then grabbed his bags. He found Tim sitting looking miserable on a bench.

"Tim?" Jimmy said.

Tim looked up at him and said sadly. "Gibbs figured it out. He as my Alpha ordered me to bring you back willing or not, immediately. If you want to go, you need to go now Palmer. Don't worry about it. Gibb will be angry with me but he'll understand after he punishes me for going against orders."

Jimmy frowned and said. "Give me a sec. Watch my bags will you?"

Tim nodded surprised as Jimmy dropped his bags in front of him. Tim laughed when Jimmy returned a few minutes later with the biggest cup of coffee he had ever seen and handed it to him.

Jimmy grinned and said. "Come on a pissed off Gibbs only gets worse as he simmers."

Tim nodded as they made their way back to the car. Watching Jimmy as he struggled with his bags. He had offered to help but Jimmy smiled and said no thanks. Tim frowned so now he would not accept any help from him. If he was distancing himself from them, then why wasn't he fighting going back to the hotel?

Jimmy grinned at the cute frown on Tim's face. He decided as he was getting coffee that he would start being himself and let things happen. He knew he would have to talk to Tim and Gibbs eventually. However, he figured that once they were punished. Neither Tim nor he would feel like talking. It was strange although he knew what was waiting for them when they got back to the hotel he felt calm.

Less than an hour later, they pulled up in the hotel parking lot. Gibbs, Clark and Tony waiting for them. Jimmy gulped at the glares on their faces. His bags grabbed and he and Tim hustled up to the room he had shared with Tim and Gibbs last night. As soon as they entered, Gibbs moved two chairs side by side and said sipping the coffee Tim handed him. "Timothy, James sit down. Now I want to know what the hell you two were thinking and for your backsides sakes keep it short."

Jimmy looked up at Gibbs through his eyelashes and bared his neck to the shock of everyone.

Gibbs ran a gentle hand over the subs neck to calm him and said sadly. "No Jimmy. You don't have to do that."

Jimmy squirmed as Gibbs petted his neck. However, he felt warm and relaxed as he felt his callused fingers move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clarks shocked eyes.

Gibbs moved his hand away from Jimmy's neck and said. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"It was me Gibbs. After you left, I manhandled Jimmy and told him I could not spend my life. Stopping him from running or searching for him. That if he were forced to stay it would slowly destroy us both. And I wouldn't do that to the both of us." Tim said.

Gibbs nodded and walked over to Tim and head slapped him hard but then patted his shoulder and said. "Next time give me a heads up. I went back to the room to get my reading glasses and you two were gone. You scared the hell out of me. So Jimmy if that was the plan what happen, my call come to fast?"

Jimmy said. "I need to talk to you and Tim alone please."

Gibbs nodded and excused Tony and Clark.

Tony left looking puzzled.

Clark looked at his brother and said with a sad smile. "I'll miss you little brother."

Jimmy nodded and gave a wobbly smile. He flinched when he brother tried to hug him. He hug him a second later and said. "We'll get there Clark just give me time ok."

Clark nodded and left.

Jimmy started shaking when Gibbs and Tim both turned to him. Before they could blink, he removed his clothes and went to his knees baring himself completely and offering his neck in submission.

Tim went to stop him and was shocked when Gibbs stopped him. He was even more shocked at what happen next.

Gibbs turned to the sub on the floor and he said softly. "Are you offering yourself in distress or pure of heart true sub?"

"I James Alexander Palmer a true submissive am pure of heart as I offer myself heart and soul to Alpha Gibbs, my mate Timothy McGee, and the Gibbs Pack." Jimmy said his eyes on the floor.

"I accepted you into the pack. Once healed Rise a member of the Gibbs pack and make your offer to your mate." Gibbs said then leaned over and nipped his neck breaking skin.

Jimmy felt the break in his skin heal and he stood blushing from head to toe, as he stood naked as the days he was born. He met Tim's eyes as he said. "I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you my mate. I was badly damage by my former pack and am still healing years later. I ask you to be patience with me as I work my way through the re-building of myself but not be blind to my mistakes and tantrums. Can you accept this until the time we chose to bond?"

Tim blinked and said. "Yes but I have a question if I may ask. What changed? You've been livid and fighting all of us since we found you?"

Jimmy blushed harder and looked down. He said. "You did. You put up with my tantrums and attitude. Yet was still there when I needed you. When it came down to it even though you knew you would face punishment and a life alone. You were willing to let me go so being forced would not hurt either of us. When we were waiting in line, I started to have a panic attack. I went to the men's room and it got worse before it got better. Once it passed. It hit me hard that only thinking of you calmed me down. I started thinking about the last few days from a new side. I realized that I have been a royal pain in the ass and acted like a spoiled brat. Yet the only time you punished me or ordered me was if I forced your hand. You are not a saint Tim. Need I mention a certain rude wakeup call? However, you still do not deserve the way I have been the last week. After that, I realized that the pack I have been fighting not to join. I'm already a member of and realized I'm a fucking idiot."

Gibbs and Tim both said. "Language."

Jimmy nodded and said. "Sorry I'll work on that. Um I want to tell you what happen with my old pack but can't. I tend to have bad flash backs when I talk about it. If it comes up in a conversation, I will have a nightmare that night. I am not hiding it. It's just really hard to talk about."

Gibbs looked over at Tim. Who nodded in agreement knowing what he would say. Gibbs then said. "When you're ready Jimmy and not before."

Jimmy nodded and said nervously not sure how they would take this next part. "Um I know that Tim can and will punish me and the pack can as well. However, theirs things that will send me into a panic attack and a few that will bring on a flash back. Sometimes just seeing the instrument and I will collapse. I am not asking you to believe me. I haven't earned that but Clark can tell you some of them and the others I have scars from."

Tim handed Jimmy his boxers and waited until he put them on then sat down on a chair and pulled him into his lap. Happy when he sighed and snuggled into him. He looked at Gibbs who nodded then he walked out.

Jimmy jumped when the door closed. He looked nervously at Tim.

Tim pulled his chin up with his finger and said. "We trust you not to lie to us about what scares you Jimmy. You have not lied to us. Yes, you have been a brat, which we will deal with shortly, but you have not lied to us about anything. As for the pack, Gibbs has already talked to them. They are to give you swats but no more than three and with a hand only. Anything else Gibbs or I will handle. Don't worry anything you tell me not to use I will share with our Alpha. Now I need to know before we deal with this last week and this morning. Is there anything involved with a spanking that I need to know about?"

Jimmy nodded and said. "Belts terrify me. I can't even wear one. Seeing them on other people is fine and if I brush up against it I might flinch but that's it."

"Ok then we'll have to see about a paddle for more serious rules broken. Would that be ok or does that fall under the same lines." Tim said.

Jimmy said trembling. "Mom and Dad paddled Clark and I. Clark has used a paddle on me to. Not fun but I can handle it. Just not belts, canes or straps."

"You ok?" Tim asked thinking it was the topic.

Jimmy closed his eyes and told himself he promised himself to be himself and be honest. He shook his head and said. "I haven't been punished by another wolf aside from my brother in several years. Even Clark has not punished me for years. Little scared is all."

Tim rubbed his back and cuddled him. He said. "I've swatted you and pinned you down a few hours ago to calm you down. Both times, you went from shock to anger. Why would this be different?"

Jimmy shook his head and said. "That's not what happen Tim. I went from startled to fight or flight. Then that turned into frustration when I could not get away. Earlier yeah, you pinned me but you also shoved your wrist under my nose. I am not sure if that was an accident or on purpose. However, your scent calmed me down. I don't want to fight you but I'm afraid I will out of instinct and hurt you in the process."

"Will pinning you help?" Tim asked.

Jimmy paled and shook his head. Pain and being pinned. No, he would remind him of and before he knew it, he fainted.

Tim freaked out and as he held Jimmy. He grabbed his phone and called Gibbs. Before he hung up Gibbs was there.

"I left you alone for less than 5 minutes what happen?" Gibbs said taking Jimmy from him and laying him on the bed.

Before Tim could answer, Jimmy came around and looked at Tim. He said fearfully. "Use whatever you want as you spank me. Just please do not pin me. Please."

Gibbs glared at Tim and said. "You asked a person with his history if you could pin him during administrating a punishment. No wonder he fainted Tim."

Tim blushed and said. "I didn't know. He said he was afraid of hurting me. I pinned him earlier twice to calm him down. He said my wrist was under his nose so my scent calmed him. I figured I'd find a way so he could smell my scent like earlier."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and said. "But there was no pain involved earlier Tim. He will need more than a scent to hold on to. Besides, didn't he have a panic attack the other day when he woke up pinned under you and Tony? Come here Tim."

Tim slowly walk over until he was standing next to Gibbs. Not even wincing when the head slap connect. He jumped when he was pushed toward the bed. He looked confused at Gibbs. Was he being punished further?

Gibbs rolled his eyes and said. "Sit on the bed have Jimmy lay over your lap. Make sure you talk so he hears your voice. That sound ok Jimmy or do you need to change something?"

"No that should be ok. Are you staying?" Jimmy said.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and asked. "If you want me to?"

Jimmy nodded and said. "Please Alpha. I don't want to hurt him but may not be able to help it."

"Ok Cub up you get and over Tim's lap. You boys decide how many?" Gibbs asked.

Jimmy got up and now was nervously standing next to Tim not sure to take his boxers down or not.

"We didn't get that far Boss." Tim said then gently pulled Jimmy over his lap and rubbed his back.

"Hmm well Jimmy. What do you think would be fair?" Gibbs asked.

Jimmy looked over his shoulder at him in disbelief. Did Gibbs actually expect him to give a number of swats in his own spanking? This was a no win situation. If he said to high he'd add to the number Tim was thinking of. To low and he would think he was not taking it serious enough. Playing it safe, he said. "Not sure. I guess whatever Tim thinks is fair."

Gibbs hide a grin at the safe answer and said. "Well Tim?"

Tim raised an eyebrow at Jimmy's answer but said. "I was thinking 15. Ten for the insolence and tantrums these past few days and the last five for this morning. That sound fair?"

Gibbs said. "I'd add another five for his language. However, other than that. 20 sounds fair. I usually do 25 but no more than 30. However, that is my choice. Jimmy?"

Jimmy grabbed a pillow before nodding and burying his face in it. Not wanting to be heard crying out or have, them see when and if he cried. He felt Tim start to pull down his boxers. He whimpered and started fighting him.

Tim realized Jimmy was panicking. He stopped pulling his boxers down and started rubbing Jimmy's back again. He said. "Jimmy calm down. Please don't fight me and this will be over before you know it."

Jimmy shook his head franticly. When he kept moving, he felt Tim's arm go around his waist and hold him against his body as he removed his boxers and positioned him. Nevertheless, what shocked him and he went still. Was when he felt the bed move above his head and a hand wrap around his. A second later the swats started he squeezed the hand holding his. By the time the swats stopped, he was crying. He felt himself being pulled into Tim's arms and he struggled not to let go of the hand. Next thing he knew he was laying on the bed sandwich between Gibbs and Tim and he fell asleep in Tim's arms still holding Gibbs hand.

Jimmy woke up and looked around confused. Where was he, how had he gotten here. He took stock of everything confused at first. His backside was sore. He was warm and cuddled between two warm soft things. Two warm soft things that were holding him and he realized a second later they were people. He was on something soft with blankets that where on top of all three of them and pillows. Ok he is not an idiot he knew he was on a bed. The last thing he realized he was naked.

Jimmy froze with that last thought.

Why in the hell was he NAKED and who in the hell was he in bed with? As he woke up he remembered the last few days and accepting the pack and Tim. As more memories flowed, he realized Tim and Gibbs were the people. Ok he could deal with that not happy but ok.

Hmm why was he ok with that? Better question. Why was he naked and his ass sore?

Jimmy tried to think of why. One of the people mumbled and pulled him closer. He giggled when he realized whoever it was. Must have thought he was a living teddy bear. Comfortable he sighed and closed his eyes figuring more sleep was in order. When he realized again. HELLO NAKED. Puzzled that he was not freaking out about it. Forcing the fuzziness away, he tried to figure this out.

Accepted Tim as his mate. Check.

Accepted Gibbs as his Alpha. Check.

Accepted the pack. Check.

Still not freaking out. Hmm.

What else happened and what was he missing. He had not had sex that much he knew. Because although he knew he accepted Tim. They were not ready for that or to bond. So what happen?

"You thinking to loud Jimmy. Go back to sleep." Tim mumbled.

Jimmy grinned at the sleepy man and snuggled into him.

Jimmy shook his head at his sleepy mate and then it hit him. His mate punished him. Tim had spanked him. He blushed from head to toe. He remembered fighting him and Tim wrapping an arm around his waist then Gibbs holding his hand. After the punishment was over, he had not wanted to let go of Gibbs hand and next thing he knew he was laying sandwich between them.

Jimmy smiled when he realized he was still holding Gibbs hand wrapped in Tim's arms. He gave a pleased sound when he realized they had taken care of him and comforted him. He pulled gently on Gibbs hand and put it under his face. He rubbed the side of his face against it enjoying his Alpha's scent. Then pulled Tim closer. Jimmy snuggled into the nest the other two made around him and that mixed with the combination of scents they made together. He fell asleep feeling very loved and protected.

Gibbs smiled down at the happy cub. That now back asleep was making happy yipping and growling sounds as he slept. He then met eyes with a sleepy and confused Tim. He put a finger up to his lips with his free hand with a shh motion. Then he mouthed. 'He woke up confused. But figure it out and is happy now.'

Tim nodded and smiled then went back to sleep.

Gibbs thinking more sleep was a good idea. Wrapped his free arm around both cubs and drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
